Harry Potter and The Strength of the Heart
by Soulless Strife
Summary: What will happen to harry when his powers begin to grow and who is this person whom he has captured her heart
1. Chapter 1

Ok i've finished this chapter

Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart  
A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr  
Chapter 1 - Feelings of the Heart

Hermione sat at her desk staring aimlessly at the blank parchment lying on her desk in front of her, twirling her new quill in her hand while thunder and rain rambled outside. Dark grey clouds had descended earlier that day which in turn had formed into a fierce storm which could easily tie with one of Molly Weasley's tirades when she got angry. The weather did nothing but echo the gloomy feelings which she felt at that moment, for what seemed like hours she had been staring at the blank parchment considering what to write if she ever could find the right words. Her nerves were on end more so than she ever thought a person's could be, she felt worse than she had when she feared writing her OWL's in her fifth year. Compared to this, it had been a simple task.

The thing that had her almost jumping out of her skin was the fact that over the previous year and that summer she had come to a realization. She had realized that there was someone that she liked very much, that was a simple way of putting it as he filled her mind the entire summer so far and didn't seem like he would leave anytime soon, if at all. To most it would seem like a simple problem easily solved, but in her case it wasn't so simple, the boy in question was also one of her best friends. The fact being if she did anything without knowing how he felt she could very likely end there friendship, what plagued her more than anything was how she could find out how he felt without actually telling him.

She didn't have much experience in the regards of boys let alone he was one of her best friends, when it came to books she knew nearly everything, but when it came to people that was a entirely different story altogether. In truth she was so confused she sought out help from one of her close friends, Ginny Weasley. Ginny in the end had not been very helpful she had only expressed what she herself had been thinking, but she couldn't complain as she hadn't mentioned a few important facts, especially which made this a bit harder than simply telling him how she felt.

She continued to stare at the blank parchment considering what to write although each time she did she would end up discarding it, she had already tried numerous times but it ended the same, surrounding her and her desk were several small balls of parchment which she had made an attempt at, but each time she read through them she found them utterly wrong and discarded them. In the end she wandered how she ever managed to finish any of her letters that she had sent to him over the summer so far.

While she continued contemplating what to write she heard a small tapping sound coming from her window, curious to see what it was she opened her curtains to find a sopping wet feathered ball resting against her window. She had know idea what it was; she noticed that attached to the bottom of the strange object was what looked like a letter. She opened her window enough to pull the small bizarre object into her room before closing the window again, since the storm which had pop up earlier that day was still rampant outside.

As soon as she pulled the little ball into her room it suddenly jumped in to the air and began hooting noisily while flying around in circles around her head. She realized that it was 'Pig' Ron's little owl he had gotten forth year when he had lost scabbers which in a way was a good thing, you wouldn't count having a cowering Death Eater hiding as your pet rat a good thing. She managed to catch the little fluff ball finally after a minute of trying to calm the thing down, even despite the fact that she now held him in her hands he still kept hooting loudly as if it were ordinary to be so excited. She took the letter which was attached to his leg before letting him go again where he continued his unrelenting circling of her head, which she had to admit, was rather annoying. She opened the letter and began to read.

--

Dear Hermione

How's your summer going, it has been a bit boring here since the twins are always locked in their room, surprisingly more explosions coming from there than usual. Ron's been actually livid, he's been hounding mum and dad to find out about Harry coming here for the rest of the summer, surprisingly it paid off dad's going to speak to Dumbledore tomorrow about it.

Oh yeah, by the way dad's having your fire place hooked up to the floo network tomorrow between two and three so that you can come over for the rest of the summer to. You better check with your parents and let us know, just send an answer with pig.

Who's this guy you keep mentioning, as soon as you get here your going to tell me everything about him whether you like it or not, I'll see to that.

Hope to see you soon  
Love  
Ginny

Hermione ran downstairs to ask her parents and quickly returned to her room, eager to send an answer back as soon as possible. The thought of seeing him so soon practically had her jumping circles but it also worried her so much she was glad she had had dinner sometime ago; since she feared she would be able to eat at all. The prospect of maybe seeing him the following day was all that filled her mind at that moment, not even studying or going through her homework to make sure it was perfect held any appeal to her, which was strange considering this, was Hermione, she was the text book of perfect when it came to school and work.

--

The sun glowed brightly in the clear sky no trace of the previous night's storm, the morning seemed to be giving its blessings as Hermione awoke after having had a peaceful night sleep which of late was a rare occurrence. For the rest of the day she gathered her belongings preparing for the Weasley's arrival, which was not to far off now. As soon as the clock struck half two as if summoned by the clock's chimes the roaring flames in the fire place grew to the size of a man and change from a fiery red orange to a luminous green. She stood there expecting Ginny or Mr. Weasley to come through first but was surprised when a golden snitch came flying through at great speed; it seemed faster than the ones they used at school. What shocked her more was a second after the snitch came through Ron came running at full speed almost running right into her, she was so surprised that she didn't move as Ron flipped head first over the chair while he chased the snitch.

"I told you, you should of put it in something before it started flying around it's going to be hard to catch it now" She could hear Ginny's voice coming from behind as she watched her trying not to laugh out loud at her brother. Before she could ask what was going on the red headed Ginny ran up to her giving her a tight hug which she returned just as eagerly. When they let go of each other they saw Ron's head sticking up behind the chair, his hair which had grown a bit over the summer since last she had seen him was in such a state he looked like some wild animal. Which was only added onto by the wolfish grin he had on his face when he rose holding the struggling snitch in his hand triumphantly.

"What's up with the snitch?" She asked turning to see Ginny shaking her head at her brother's antics.

"It's a birthday present for Harry, it's a snitch used by the professional teams. It's a lot faster than the ones we use; he got it so that Harry can use it to practise during the summer and so on. Unfortunately the idiot keeps loosing it as you can see, keeps playing with it himself and almost loosing it most of the time." Ginny answered looking angrily at her brother more annoyed than anything.

"Oi! aren't you going to same something, Merlin's Beard!" Ginny yelled noticing her brother was more interested in the snitch then saying hello to his own friend. "Oh yeah, Hi Herm you ready to go" Ron asked crushing her in a tight hug similar to the one Ginny had just given her, 'Boys' she heard Ginny whisper behind her as Ron finally let her go.

"Yeah it's good to see you to Ron" She said sarcastically reminding him what he had just done.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that Hermione" He apologized looking down at the ground his face blushing bright red; he just hoped they didn't notice. The two girls just stood there laughing at him they didn't know what to make of it. "Alright, we better get going" Ron said quickly grabbing Hermione trunk while the other two grabbed the rest of her stuff.

Ron grabbed a small red bag out of his pocket as he stepped towards the fire, opening it to reveal a grey powder which looked like a bag of ash. Only pausing for a second he took a handful and threw it into the fire, the flames changed almost instantly from a fiery red orange back into the luminous green flames which had appeared only moments ago. Ron passed the bag of which could only be floo powder to Ginny before grabbing Hermione's trunk and disappearing into the flames.

Ginny went next following right after Ron, leaving only Hermione left in the house, with the remainder of the floo powder she stepped into the flames.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as she called out "Grimwuald Place" the luminous green flames engulfed her as she watched numerous fire places flying quickly past her, on all sides, as she spun round and round in the eerie darkness. She kept falling until one of the fire places seemed to be flying straight at her, quite quickly. Just before it collided into her, she closed her eyes tightly as the darkness quickly disappeared, replaced by a dim light shinning over eyes, still standing there unsure whether it was safe enough to open her eyes yet.

Slowly she opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim light surrounding her, completely different from her home. It was so different it seemed to try and chase people away leaving a feeling of solitude as if happiness and joy were not welcome in this home, if it could be called a home, with the state it was in now.

Leaving her thoughts, Hermione returned to her surroundings, the all to familiar kitchen of Grimwuald Place which would be a welcomed sight but now it was no more than a painful reminder of what was lost.

Grimwuald Place had belonged to Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather; Sirius was the closest thing he had to a real family and all in a few minutes the previous year he had lost everything. It wasn't easy to understand how it felt to loose your family, let alone once, Harry now had to live with it for the second time. It was a wonder he had any emotions at all, for it seemed all that he loved would be taken away, and it was all by one person, you couldn't even call him a person he was a monster.

Hermione felt a strong twinge in her heart when she realized that Harry would be returning to this place and so soon after he had lost Sirius. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through, although he did seem to be doing well in the few letters she had received from him over the summer so far.

Just as she passed the door which led to the kitchen Hermione found herself once again in a tight hug by none other than Mrs. Weasley who seemed overjoyed to see her. "How are you doing dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked releasing Hermione and holding her in front of her to look her over. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, Thank you" Hermione answered as she was quickly pushed towards the stairs where Ginny was waiting for her. "Come on hurry up now, were expecting some more company so you go and get settled in." Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered Hermione up the stairs not giving her a chance to respond, Hermione did as Mrs. Weasley said and headed up the stairs following as Ginny lead the way to were they were sleeping.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The room was as baron as ever, planks of wood that made up the dark walls were mouldy and black from age, some of them half sticking out of the walls as if trying to grab something or someone. Encased in darkness little light managed to squeeze through the only window, covered in dreary looking moth eaten curtains, which crumbled at the touch. An eerie cold encompassed the room, rejecting the warmth of life, as two beds lay alone against the barren walls.

Hermione made her way to the only bed in the room which wasn't being used; she placed her school trunk next to the bed as she sat down. She'd forgotten how gloomy this place was, especially since Kretcher wasn't there anymore to do what little cleaning he did do. She was still against the wizarding kind keeping House Elves as slaves, but she had to agree with Harry and Ron in this case, she couldn't believe what Kretcher had done. If it was anyone's fault what had happened to Sirius it was none other than Kretcher and no one else's and she would make sure that Harry understood that the next time she saw him.

"It looks worse than it did last year." Hermione said looking around the room "I thought it would look better by now."

"It would, except there's a small problem." Ginny said putting Crookshanks down next to Hermione "It seems there's a charm on the house that prevents anyone from cleaning the place up, except for a house elf and since Kretcher isn't here anymore no one's been able to clean the place up."

"Can't they just get rid of the charm?" Hermione asked scratching Crookshanks behind the ears while she looked at Ginny. Ginny just shrugged while she sat there "It's been a bit of trouble trying to get rid of it, since we don't know what charm it is."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused. "They used some old spell and until we figure out what it is we can't get rid of it." Ginny said "Enough of that, come on who is it?" This was what Hermione had been fearing all day when she had seen Ginny; she knew she would end up asking her sooner or later.

"Come on, why can't you tell me who it is. I promise I won't tell anyone." Ginny said eagerly. "It's not that I don't trust you Ginny, it's just a bit complicated." Hermione said.

Ginny was about to ask what she meant when a large beautiful white owl flew though the window dropping a small envelope into Hermione's hands before landing on Ginny's bed. "Hedgewig?" Ginny said surprised as she carefully rubbed Hedgewig's head.

'Why was Hedgewig here' wondered Ginny as she looked between Hermione and the letter she was reading. Hermione seemed happy as she read the letter with a small smile on her face which only seemed to get brighter as she read. "It's Harry isn't it, that's why you couldn't tell me?" Ginny asked when the thought hit her.

Hermione was surprised by Ginny's question as she let the letter slipped out of her hands looking at Ginny her eyes wide. "I'm right aren't I?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't know what to say, she knew Ginny had, had feelings for Harry and was afraid to tell her encase she still did, but Ginny had now somehow managed to figure it out.

Hermione knew she couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell her "Yes it's true." Hermione said not daring to look Ginny in the eyes. "I'm sorry Ginny I know how you feel about him…" Ginny didn't give her a chance to finish as she grabbed her in a tight hug. "It's alright Hermione, I still like Harry but I've given up since it didn't seem like he would feel the same way I did. So tell me how's it going, have you told him?"

Hermione was a bit surprised by Ginny's reaction and it took her awhile before she could even speak again "You don't mind?" Hermione asked unable to believe what she was hearing. "It's okay Herm, I really don't mind. Like I said I've given up on him?" Ginny said reassuringly "Thanks Gin, you have know idea how worried I was." Hermione said relieved. "So, have you told him yet?" Ginny asked, she was determined to find out every detail.

"No I haven't." Hermione said sadly "Why not?" Ginny asked curiously. "What if he doesn't feel the same way, Gin. I don't want to loose him as friend." Hermione said crushing the letter she was holding in her hands. "You worried that it'll become weird between you two if you tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, right?" Ginny asked amused. "Yes and its not funny Ginny." Hermione said angrily.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll help you, there must be someway to find out if he feels the same way or not. Or if there's a chance" Ginny said smiling. "Thanks Ginny, I hope your right." Hermione said thankfully. "So what's the letter say?" Ginny asked remembering the letter Hedgewig had just brought. Hermione quickly let go when she realized she was crushing the letter in her hands. She smoothed it out as much as she could before handing it to Ginny so that she could read it.

'Dear Nee

Thanks for the letters, I'm feeling better now. You were right about it not being my fault, I've managed to have some time to think it over, and anyway thanks I owe you one.

See you soon  
Love Harry'

It was a short letter as she read over it a few times, she couldn't understand what he meant by it wasn't his fault. "What does he mean 'it wasn't his fault'" Ginny asked as she handed the letter back to Hermione. "Sirius, we've been sending letters back and forth talking about it." Hermione said "I was worried that he was blaming himself for it."

"I guess you were right, but…" Ginny said smiling to herself. "What?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny just smiled coyly before she spoke "What's with 'Nee'" Ginny asked. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked cautiously. "You already got pet names for each other?" Ginny asked as she quirked an eyebrow. Hermione could feel her face becoming red as she stared at her hands, griping her jeans.

"It's not like that, Harry had to send letters quickly, since his uncle didn't like Hedgewig flying around. So he had to write quickly when Hedgewig got back and it just ended up like that." Hermione said the heat in her face only getting worse as Ginny stared at her in thought. "Maybe?" was all that Ginny said as she handed the letter back "Or maybe it's something else." Ginny said with a smug look on her face.

-o-o-o-o-

**Plz Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i've finished this chapter

Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart  
A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr  
Chapter 2 - Troubled Minds

It was a beautiful lucid day, the sky was blue with not a solitary cloud in the sky, and it hadn't rained in weeks since Harry had returned from Hogwarts. He spent most of his time walking about the town relishing in the sunshine, staying away from the Dursley's house as much as he could. Since he'd come back, staying at the Dursley's had become, more tolerable was the word for it. The Dursley's ignored him whenever he was there, they didn't even talk to him, which in his opinion was much better since they no longer made him to do all the chores in the house. He had all the time he sought, doing whatever he wished, they couldn't even be bothered if he was out till late, although the one time he had tried, they almost didn't open the door for him when they had locked him out. The only reason they had, was that they were concerned what the neighbours would think of somebody banging on there door late at night causing an uproar in front of there house.

Truth be told he was thankful that he had time alone, where he could have time to think, although he was confident that the order in all probability had someone following him the entire summer so far no doubt. He couldn't be bothered anymore if they watched over him or not, right now all he wanted was time alone to think.

The previous years events had been a significant one for him, he was still upset that because of him Sirius, the closest thing he had to a father let alone a family had died. He had sent his Godfather and his friends right into a trap, he had been so stupid, he had almost gotten everyone killed because he couldn't control himself and that would be the last time anything like that would ever happen again.

He had learnt from his mistakes and would never let anyone die because of him again or at least by Voldermort and his Death Eaters hands. He would be prepared the next time he saw Voldermort, he would stop him, even if the prophecy said that either he or Voldermort would die. He would make sure that it was Voldermort who died; he wouldn't let that man, if he could still be called a man, to take anymore lives, particularly those of his friends.

He'd gained so little but lost so much at his hands and Sirius' death would be the last, he would avenge his parents and Sirius if nothing else he would put an end to Voldermort even if he died himself.

-o-o-o-o-

Harry made his way to a mouldy, warn out wooden bench that looked ready to fall apart, he frequently used this particular bench whenever he came to the park, it was concealed by long thick branches of a tall elderly tree that had been left unattended for sometime, nearby, and now hid the bench from view.

"Hi Tonks" Harry said lying down on the wooden bench.

"How'd you know I was here Harry?" Tonks asked obviously surprised as she took of the invisibility cloak she wore, making her way to him.

"I could hear you behind me" Harry said coldly. Tonks knew that of late he didn't like having others around him, it seemed almost as if he refused to have anyone near him, she could only guess it was in fear that he might hurt those around him.

He had spent for the most part of the summer so far alone, away from the company of others, becoming even more distant than ever. What concerned her the most, was that he was most likely keeping away from others, because he blamed himself for Sirius' death and feared he might do the same to others. Although she and everyone else knew it wasn't his fault, and not to mention Sirius would hate being mourned, above all by Harry.

"You don't sound very happy, Harry. What's the matter?" Tonks asked, even if he didn't feel like having anybody around she wasn't going to leave him alone in his state.

"I just want to be alone alright" Harry said aggravated, why couldn't anyone understand that he wanted to be left alone, he didn't want anyone near him, all he could offer them was pain and suffering, as he had done to his friends.

"Sorry can't do that. Besides, how do you feel about getting out of this place, I mean away from the Dursley's for the rest of the summer?" Tonks asked she had hoped that this would get him out of his forlorn disposition. It wasn't right for him to be like this, she had just gotten to know him the prior year and she knew if they left him like this he would only get worse.

Harry's mood picked up at Tonks' words, the prospect of getting away from those hateful Dursley's was almost too good to be true. Even if the Dursley's were ignoring him, it didn't stop them making him feel like he didn't fit in anywhere. Over the years they had refined it into a fine art, without even having to say anything they could make a person feel like they were strange, abnormal and sometimes they could even make you feel like you weren't even human.

In the old days he would have jumped at the chance to get away from them and join his friends, but those days weren't the same anymore. He had learnt the hard way, that it wasn't safe to be around him while Voldermort was out there and he had made a promise to himself, that he wouldn't get anyone involved again and he was going to keep that promise, whatever the cost.

If it wasn't for the blood protection he shared with the Dursley's that prevented Voldermort from reaching him, he would have left the Dursley's by now. No matter how much he hated the Dursley's, subjecting them to Cruciatus curse or worse no matter how much he detested them, even they didn't deserve to experience such pain and suffering.

"If it's alright I'd rather stay here the rest of the summer" Harry said trying to hide his disappointment of not being able to see his friends.

To say that she wasn't surprised was an understatement; Harry willingly choosing to stay at the Dursley's was something she had never expected to hear, from him of all people.

She could've sworn that he had seemed happy at the news of getting away from the Dursley's, but it had disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. It seemed that leaving him alone after the ministry incident hadn't been a good idea. Harry had changed since the last time she had seen him, he was no longer the same person she remembered, but she was confident that this change wasn't for the better, in particular for him. He needed his friends and staying by himself wasn't what he needed and she hoped that somehow she could show him that.

-o-o-o-o-

"Where is that miserable boy?" Uncle Vernin spat loudly as he sat in his favourite chair in front of the TV.

"I… I think he's gone out again, dear" Aunt Petunia said softly, she didn't want to upset her husband and talking about that boy was the one thing that made him angrier than anything.

Truth is, she really didn't hate the poor boy, in fact she was rather jealous, what, would it be like to be able to do magic, changing things from one to another. Some of the things she had seen had been truly incredible, there was no other word for it, the things they could do so simply, just by waving a little stick such astounding things would happen, but not all were so wondrous.

Her own sister had been killed by one of her own kind, just with a simple wave of his wand she and her husband had both been killed, the thought of what they were capable of with a little piece of wood frightened her tremendously. She didn't hate the boy because he could do magic, it was what the magic was capable of that frightened her and she was glad that so far he hadn't done anything to them.

She didn't like treating him the way she had been his whole life, but Vernin hated the boy for what he was and he was her husband, she had to act that way. She didn't want Vernin to take his hatred and turn it onto her, her life with Vernin was the only life she knew. She didn't have anyway of taking care of herself if anything happened to him, she had to do what he said or else she would have to risk loosing him and then how would she be able to go on with her life.

She was sorry for the poor boy but there was no other way, at least he would be able to leave soon and stay with his friends, they seemed to care about him more than she ever thought anyone would.

"That good for nothing brat, comes home for the summer and eats our food and doesn't do anything around the place. Useless the lot of them!" Vernin growled angrily.

"Yes dear." Petunia said cautiously, so as not to upset her husband anymore than he was already.

'This is the last time he's going to run around here, that freak' Vernin thought angrily. He loathed the boy with all he had, the boy wasn't normal, and so were the lot of his kind. He couldn't grasp how they could possibly be running around doing as they pleased, who knows what things they'd done and how many people they'd hurt.

'They shouldn't be aloud to run around freely; the lot of them should've been gotten rid of or at least locked up, safe and sound.' Vernin mused to himself.

They were too dangerous to be left alone and if no one was going to do anything about it he would, even if it was just the boy. He would be sure to get rid of him one way or another, so that he couldn't go back to that freakish school of his and hopefully that would put an end to all of those friends of his popping up all over the place, he wouldn't have it anymore.

This time was the last!

-o-o-o-o-

"Come on Harry, we know your upset about Sirius, but it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame its Kretcher, it was him who lied to both you and Sirius. There was nothing you could of done." Tonks said angrily.

"I know Tonks, but it is my fault. Everyone who's near me gets hurt, until Voldermort is gone no one is safe around me." Harry said sadly his arm across his eyes.

"Harry, we all know that there's always a chance that" Tonks took a deep breath before she continued shakily "Voldermort will come after one of us, were your friends and were willing to take that chance. Ron and Hermione have been with you since your first year, even after Voldermort tried to get you and yet they're still with you."

"I know Tonks." Harry said irritated, he was moderately content that she had managed to say Voldermort's name. He knew all of this but that wasn't the point he wouldn't loose anymore people he cared for to Voldermort and he meant no one.

"They might be prepared to be near me, even if that meant running into Voldermort, but I'm not." Harry said sternly "HE'S! Taken every person I could call a family just to get at me. I can't do that anymore, I wish Sirius hadn't died, but he is the last person that Voldermort will ever take from me!"

Tonks was exceptionally surprised at Harry's words; she and the others had thought that he was only upset about Sirius' death, but they had been terribly wrong, they had had it all wrong. It seemed that Sirius death had actually made Harry stronger than he had been, but she had to convince him, it wasn't good to be alone, he needed his friends. He needed some evidence, some proof that he was a person, not just someone destined to get rid of a Dark Lord, he needed to know he had a life of his own to live.

"What are you going to do then, keep to yourself, stay away from everyone, until when, when Voldermort is gone for good. What will you do then, will you just stop being who you are and act like a normal person. That's not who you are Harry, if you run away from us and especially you're friends, you'll just be alone again, and this time you might be alone for good." Tonks shouted angrily.

Harry was quite stunned, he had never expected that anything could ever make Tonks angry, not like this anyway, but he had learnt that he was inexplicably wrong.

He hated to admit it but Tonks was right, if he stayed away from all his friends.

'His family'

Would he ever come back again? What would he do if he survived and beat Voldermort, would he come back happy to see everyone, would they even welcome him back or would he just slink away into the shadows, alone with no one?

No life? was that really what he wanted, he had always wanted a normal life but he knew that would never happen, but he did have a life of sorts, even if some of it he didn't want. He had friends who were almost family, was he willing to give all of that up, was he willing to take the possibility of loosing all of that. Wouldn't it be just as Voldermort had done, more people he cared about would be taken away from him, but this time by his own hands?

Tonks just watched as Harry sat there, he looked like he was deep in thought thinking about something, she could only hope that she had gotten through to him. If anyone deserved to have a life it was him, he barely had one at that but what would happen to him if he lost that too. Like Harry had said, he had lost most of the people he had ever cared about at Voldermort's hands or his followers, but was he willing to do so at his own Hands, leaving himself alone, the complete opposite of what he had longed for, for so long. She could only hope that he didn't run away, they were all there for him, he would never be alone again, if he'd only let them show it, he would see that even though they weren't his real family, they were his family.

"You know, you're kind of scary when you get angry like that." Harry said amused a light smile forming on his face "Thanks Tonks." Harry said dusting himself off as he stood in front of the mouldy old bench he had been lying on.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses or I would have had to drag you back to HQ, although that might be worth it just to see everyone faces, as I walk in with you floating in behind." Tonks said gladly returning his smile "Had me worried there for a minute."

"Yeah, me to." Harry said thoughtfully his mind still coming to ease at what he had nearly done, if it hadn't been for Tonks, where would he be.

"So when am I going to be picked up." Harry asked. "Tomorrow, about three I think, just after Hermione gets there." Tonks said. "Hermione?" Harry asked confused, he thought Hermione would have been there long ago. "HQ's been a bit of a mess with Voldermort back and all. You know it's a lot easier saying his name once you've said it." Tonks added quirking an eyebrow. "Took you long enough though!" Harry moaned, not really angry fighting back a smile as Tonks just looked at him curiously. "Well now, you seem back to normal or do I have to make good on my threat." Tonks said decisively, which didn't help as a small smile kept appearing every now and then.

"Yes, yes I'll go don't worry unless you want to try your luck." Harry said mockingly, Tonks just shook her head looking amused "With my luck I'd be the one floating behind you."

"Alright you going to be okay now, Harry." Tonks asked her concern for him still showing.

Harry just smiled, hoping to alleviate her concern "Yeah I'm okay now, thanks."

"Well see you tomorrow." Tonks said waving as she apparated away.

"Yeah, thanks Tonks." Harry said softly to himself making his way out of the park back towards Pivet Drive.

-o-o-o-o-

"I understand your concern Nymphodora, but this is something that Harry must deal with himself. If we were to interfere it would only make the situation even worse than it already is."

"I know, but you should have seen him today, he was willing to stay at the Dursley's, of all people, willingly." Tonks said concerned

"And I thank you for that, it is not appropriate for him to be alone, especially at these precarious times, but we must respect his wishes."

"I know but... He's not the same anymore; it's as if Sirius death changed him somehow, only. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad…" Tonks said, it was clear that she was exceptionally apprehensive about Harry as was everyone else.

"Do not concern yourself Nymphodora, I and the rest of the teachers will be watching over him this year. I assure you he will be fine and from what you tell me he is already doing better. He will return to normal in due course, but, right now he just needs time to himself, but it is apparent that he can not be left alone anymore. That is why I have agreed to allow him to return to Grimwuald Place, although I can not say what affect that will have on him." Dumbledore said his concern for Harry clearly showing "As for this change, only time will tell if it is for the better, or I fear for the worst."

Tonks just sat there watching the old headmaster, she truly hoped he was right, that he would be alright but she still had her fears and until they disappeared she would do what she could for him.

Dumbledore had his own fears about Harry, which were only worsened the longer he waited for any news of Voldermort. He only hoped the poor boy could overcome these terrible trials as he had in the past. Harry was a truly remarkable young man, but so had Tom Riddle, although not many new of it, they both had lived similar lives.

They both had had no parents and were forced to live with people they both wished they could leave forever. Harry had to live with his aunt and uncle who despised him for who he was, where as Tom lived in an orphanage where he was also despised by those around him. They were both so alike yet so different, but one thing was different about them. Tom hadn't had Harry's strength and the devotion that Harry had shown on a few occasions, to his friends. That alone might have saved Harry from following in Tom's footsteps, but for now he could only hope with all that had happened that Harry didn't turn out like Tom.

He truly hoped that Harry would overcome this crossroad in his life as he had so many before him, hopefully for the better. It was hard to tell, every year would put Harry to the test, and it was almost as if each year was preparing him for the final confrontation with Voldermort, but how long could he last. Although each year brought new trials for him to overcome, Harry was just a young man still, eventually even he would crack, and the only question that remained was would he be able to overcome it as he had in the past or would it destroy him.

So much trouble on one so young's shoulders, more so than any one wizard would have to deal with in there entire lifetime, but it was extraordinarily beyond belief how he still managed to be who he was. If he survived his final test he would beyond doubt be a great wizard one day, more so than anyone else in existence.

He would be greater than any of them ever imagined.

"Any news of Voldermort yet." Tonks asked.

Dumbledore was clearly surprised at hearing Voldermort's name, he had hoped that people would stop being fearful of his name and yet to all his avail he hadn't managed to, but yet Harry already had managed to convince numerous people not to fear his name, which in itself was a remarkable feat.

"It is good to hear that you are using his name, Nymphodora. I am afraid there as been no new news since the attack at the ministry, although it should be a welcome relief, I fear that he may be planning something and this silence is only worrying." Dumbledore said he was fearful that Voldermort was planning something, something terrible, but all they could do was wait and see when it happened, if they couldn't stop it.

"I thought it was the only way I could get Harry to listen to me, although it is a lot easier to say once you have." Tonks said smiling

"But what could he be planning, especially now that everyone knows that he's back?" Tonks asked confused, it was understandable why he was worried "He can't be planning to come after Harry again, can he?" Tonks asked her concern only growing.

"As long as he is at Hogwarts I believe he will be safe, but Voldermort has tried on a few occasions but I doubt he would try anything while I and the entire staff are here." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"But what if he does try while Harry's is at Hogsmeade?" Tonks asked

"I assure you we will watch over him and we make extra certain he is safe while in Hogsmeade. Do not trouble yourself while he is here Nymphodora, I promise you that he will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said smiling reassuringly to her.

-o-o-o-o-

--

Plz Review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i've finished this chapter

Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart  
A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr  
Chapter 3 - One's Heart

"What the, Bloody Hell? Is going on here?" Uncle Vernin yelled as the door slammed open into Harry's room. Harry was quite surprised at his uncle's reaction, for the most part they had been ignoring him the whole summer and this was the first time the entire summer that they had spoken to him.

"My friends are coming to fetch me latter today." Harry answered coolly; he could see his attitude was significantly annoying his uncle.

"I will not have any of your freakish friends here!" Uncle Vernin yelled, his voice getting louder as he shouted.

"Oh? You rather I stay here for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked complacently, he knew his Uncle would hate that even more than anything. If he had to choose between his friends coming to pick him up and him staying there the whole summer, there was no doubt in his mind that his Uncle would choose to be rid of him, for good if he could.

"Fine!" Uncle Vernin spat turning to head out of the room "Make sure you don't come back until the end of the year." Uncle Vernin said emotionlessly as the door closed behind him.

Harry felt a cold shudder run along his spine, he didn't know why but his uncle's words had him worried, he was acting different than he usually did when he was around, and that was saying something.

Harry continued to pack his belongings into his school trunk waiting for his friends to come and pick him up. Usually he would be ecstatic at being picked up by his friends, just the look on his Uncle's face when they arrived in some 'out of the ordinary' way was, hilarious; there was no other word for it. It would be but this time he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had gotten earlier when he had spoken to his Uncle.

He couldn't understand it, why did his Uncle's words bother him so much, of course there wasn't anything to worry about, was there? It's not like his Uncle could do anything to a fully grown wizard, even a first year could stop him.

Although he was certain that his Uncle would be no match for any wizard he was still worried. He had noticed over the years at Hogwarts that most wizards, except the Muggle Born, were very ignorant of what Muggle's were really capable of; simply put they just didn't seem to think it was of any importance.

They still considered the Muggle's to be in the Dark Ages' of sorts, clearly there was no danger from the Muggle's, many of them thought, but there was one thing he had learnt over the year's, and that was to never underestimate anyone, not even the Muggle's.

Still he hoped he was mistaken, whatever had disturbed him, he could only hope that it had only been his imagination.

-o-o-o-o-

"What's the matter Ginny?" Hermione asked quickly, Ginny had come barging into the room slamming the door loudly against the wall behind her. She stood next to Ginny trying to help her as she held on to the old wooden wardrobe that stood next to the door that they used, catching her breath. It took Ginny a while to calm down enough for her to even begin speaking again, even after a few minutes she was still breathing hard "Har… Harry's coming" Ginny blurted out when she managed to catch a breath.

"When?" Hermione asked shaking Ginny hastily, realizing what she was doing she quickly let her go, Ginny dropped loudly onto the floor as she lost her balance and fell, unable to stand on her own feet anymore.

Hermione quickly helped Ginny to her feet, apologizing repetitively, she hadn't intended to do what she had, but as soon as she had heard Harry's name she hadn't realized what she was doing. She could only think of when he would be coming and nothing else, she just had to know, she just had to ….

It had been quite a surprise, not just for Ginny but herself too. She would never have thought that she of all people would ever act as such, over another person, but he wasn't just another person, he was Harry, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Had-Lived and her best friend, but most importantly he was the person that she loved.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione apologized again as she helped Ginny over to the bed. "Don't worry about it, just promise you won't do that again." Ginny said sympathetically "The rooms still spinning." Ginny added humorously.

"SO?" Hermione asked anxiously staring fixedly on Ginny avid for an answer. "Calm down, Nee." Ginny said smugly "He'll be here in an hour or so, mum said. They should be picking him up from the Dursley's about now."

"You really have it bad, don't you?" Ginny asked compassionately, she knew exactly how Hermione felt as she to had loved him once, she still did, but only as a friend now. She had given up long ago of anything ever happening between them, but, she was going to be as supportive as she could for Hermione. If anyone had a chance with him let alone deserved to it was her, she regarded Hermione as an older sister and a friend, and she would do what ever she could to help make her happy.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione snapped angrily she didn't like being teased about it, especially by Ginny since she had once had a crush on Harry.

Ginny just sat there smiling compassionately at her friend; she knew that Hermione hadn't meant it and it didn't bother her "So what are you going to do Hermione? Are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

"I don't, know, if I can." Hermione said bashfully as she stared intently at the floor her face bright red "I…I don't, know if… he feels the… same or not." Hermione managed to chock out as a few tears dropped from her eyes, her face beginning to pale "What if he doesn't like me, Ginny, I've never felt like this before. If he doesn't … I don't know what I'd do." Hermione sobbed tearfully on Ginny's shoulder as Ginny rapped her arms tightly around her compassionately.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he feels the same way, I'm sure." Ginny whispered to Hermione hugging her tightly as she continued to cry "If he doesn't I'll Bat Bogey Hex him." Ginny said cheerfully, Hermione laughed softly as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said gratefully "Watch out he doesn't reflect it back at you. You know how much he loves doing that and he's gotten pretty good at it to." Hermione said with a small smile on her face as she wiped her tears away gruffly with her hands as they both laughed.

"How'd you ever get over it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think it was because I was always trying to get him to notice me, especially not as Ron's little sister." Ginny said "It was different to you, I think that's why. I mean I was just trying to get him notice me and to talk to me, but your already friends with him. So it's a bit different to how it was with me."

"I don't know how much longer I can go on if it's going to be like this." Hermione said softly.

"Come on, don't give up." Ginny said encouragingly "If you don't give up it might just happen."

They both sat there in the room as they continued to talk about what she should do, the time slowly passing by.

-o-o-o-o-

A soft calm breeze blew through the empty streets of Pivet Drive as the sun shone vibrantly in the sky. It was such a warm day that Harry didn't mind having to wait for his friends outside, since his Uncle had told him that he would not allow his friends to set foot into his house. It had been rather amusing to see the shock flicker across his Uncle's face as he reminded him of what had happened the last time the Weasley's had come to pick him up.

The last time the Weasley's had come to pick him up they had strangely enough renovated the Dursley's living room, kindly removing the fake fire place and thoughtfully adding in an authentic one. Mr. Weasley had, had to blow the wall open to get out of the fire place since they had flooed into the Dursley's fire place, not expecting it to be sealed off, but when they had gotten there they had found that they were sealed inside of the fire place.

The force of the explosion had sent pieces of stone and dust flying through the air, the whole house shook so hard he feared it might fall down on them. The whole room including the Dursley's had been covered in so much dust, it had seemed as if the room hadn't been used in years. Aunt Petunia had almost fainted at the sight of her beautifully spotless living room as it became sullied and covered in dust.

The Dursley's had had looks of horror engraved across there faces as a group of redheads stepped through the large hole which had been a wall moments ago. The Dursley's had looked as if they would pass out at any moment as Mr. Weasley tried to apologize about the whole thing, remarkably enough it only seemed to make the whole thing worse.

Just one reminder had had him thrown outside with his school trunk to wait for his friends and in his opinion it had been worth it. The Dursley's didn't seem to care what the neighbours would think while he sat outside there front door. It seemed that they would rather have the neighbours talking about him rather than have the Weasley's come through the fire place again; Harry couldn't hold his laughter back as the thought about what the Dursley's expression would be if it had to happen yet again.

He was very much tempted to ask Mr. Weasley to do it again just to witness the look on his Uncles face.

He was often glad that he had memories like those to remind him of the friends he had and that he wasn't alone even if he had Voldermort after him he knew he could always depend on his friends. Strangely enough he was actually glad he had the life he had, although he couldn't say having Voldermort coming after him all the time, was, enjoyable, but if he hadn't had the life he did now he would never have met any of them.

What would it be like if his life had been different, would he ever have met Ron and Hermione, would he ever even gone to Hogwarts. If these things had never happened, what kind of person would he be?

An image of Malfoy flashed in his mind as he shuddered, 'I might even have turned out like that git Malfoy' Harry thought bitterly.

Thankfully he had turned out nothing like Malfoy and that was almost worth having Voldermort behind him all his life. He was happy with the life he lived, he could only hope that he survived in the end, he wanted to see what the world would become like, what would happen to his friends ,and, what would happen to him.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that someone was standing in front of him. He almost knocked Mr. Weasley over as he jumped in surprise almost pulling his wand out, even if the street was empty someone still might have seen him from one of the houses if he had taken his wand out.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Weasley I didn't see you there." Harry apologized as he let go of his wand in his pocket and helped Mr. Weasley up.

"That's alright Harry, I'm sorry for surprising you like that." Mr. Weasley said as he patted the dirt off of his clothes "What are you doing, waiting here outside like this, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked confused.

"I kind of mentioned that you were coming to pick me up and I think my Uncle was worried that you'd come through the fire place again or something." Harry said smiling a little as he saw the smug look on Mr. Weasley face.

"Maybe I should of." Said Mr. Weasley, Harry almost tripped over his feet as he moved to fetch his trunk. He had never expected Mr. Weasley to say something let alone anything like that; it had been quite a surprise. "It was quite amusing last time I must say." Mr. Weasley answered Harry's questioning gaze.

"You sound almost like the Twins." Harry remarked as he managed to calm himself from laughing out loudly.

"Well they are my children." Mr. Weasley said with a small smirk on his face as Harry just stared at him shocked.

"Well should we get going, everyone's waiting for you?" Mr. Weasley asked as he patted Harry on the shoulder softly "I'll take care of the trunk." Mr. Weasley said as he reached inside his coat for his wand.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he placed his hand on his trunk.

Mr. Weasley just looked at him confused as he watched Harry remove his hand from the trunk as it began to float into the air. "How did you do that Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked his eyes wide with astonishment and admiration.

"I managed to charm my trunk the last time I was at school. I can make it levitate without having to use my wand." Harry said casually.

"I was worried there for a second. I thought you had somehow cast a levitating spell. You know how you're not allowed to do magic out of school yet and getting in trouble with the Ministry wouldn't look good right now." Mr. Weasley said relieved

"Well let's get going, just place your trunk in the back of the car Harry. Ever since the incident at the Ministry, Fudge has become a lot nicer, especially now that you've become his favourite wizard. He thoughtfully allowed me to use a ministry car, although I don't think he's doing it for you. I think he's just scared since You-Know-Who is back now." Mr. Weasley said, Harry could clearly see that Mr. Weasley didn't like Fudge's new attitude, especially since they had been treading Harry's name through the dirt all of last year because they wouldn't believe him that Voldermort had come back.

"Well what ever the reason, I'm just relieved that they believe us now." Harry said contentedly "By the way where are we going Mr. Weasley?"

"Sorry Harry, but I'm afraid it's HQ." Mr. Weasley said regretfully "I know you might not want to go there, but it's the safest place for you now."

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I'm fine, I had a lot of time to think about what happened. I'll be alright." Harry said reassuringly "But. Didn't anyone else come with you?" Harry asked curiously.

"There all helping out at HQ, besides we thought it'd be better if only one of us came to get you, we thought it would be better if no one noticed us. You know, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible" Mr. Weasley said

"Ever since the Ministry of Magic was attacked, People have been running around frantically. Word spread that you were at the Ministry when he attacked and that you duelled with him, you're probably even more famous now than ever, especially since you came out of it alive again. They're even wondering if it's true that you duelled him in your forth year to." Mr. Weasley said regretfully, he knew well enough how much Harry hated his fame and to hear that it was even worse now than ever he knew the poor boy wouldn't be happy.

"That's just what I need." Harry said distraught "More Bloody! People staring and pointing at me, just great!"

"Sorry Harry but that's just how it is." Mr. Weasley said apologetically as he lead Harry to the front of the car "We better get going, everyone's anxious to see you. I hear Hedwig's already there waiting for you."

"Hermione's there?" Harry asked

"Yes, she got there just a little while ago, about a few hours ago I think." Mr. Weasley said "Come on let's get going." Mr. Weasley said as they got into the car.

"Uh, You do know how to drive a car don't you?" Harry asked anxiously

"I think so. I managed to get here in one piece." Mr. Weasley said merrily.

Harry just swallowed deeply as he put the seatbelt around him; somehow Mr. Weasley's words hadn't been reassuring.

-o-o-o-o-

"Is this all of it Remus?"

"Yes Dumbledore. Sirius didn't have many people to share his belongings with. I think it all goes to me, Harry and Tonks." Remus said sadly

"It seems he has left quite a sum of money and the house to Harry, while the rest is shared between you and Tonks." Dumbledore said as he read over the sheet of parchment he held.

"Sirius and James were almost like brothers, he regarded Harry as his own son ever since James and Lily were killed. Even if he hated this house I think he wanted to leave the most important of his things to Harry." Remus said

"Most important?" Dumbledore asked curiously "I wouldn't have thought that this house would ever be that important as you mentioned to him."

"It may not seem like it but he did hate this house but I think that since he's known Harry this house became special in away. A place where he could see Harry and talk to him, I think he left the house to Harry as a reminder. A reminder so that he wouldn't forget about him and the time that they had spent together here in this house." Remus said sympathetically

"His greatest fear was that no one he cared about would remember him, especially Harry. I think that's why he was always ready to go and help Harry when ever he seemed in trouble." Remus added quietly "He would happily do anything to protect him."

"It would sadly seem so, Remus, although I wish that it had not come to that if it had been possible. Even with his faults Sirius was still a great man and should be remembered as such, not just by Harry but us all." Dumbledore said kindly "If you wish I can handle the arrangements concerning Sirius' will with Harry myself if you don't think that you are up to it, Remus."

"I think that would be better, thank you Dumbledore." Remus said gratefully as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the door "Thank you, Dumbledore." He said softly his head down looking at the floor as he left.

'It seems that Sirius' death had more an impact on everyone than I had thought' Dumbledore thought to himself as he continued to go through the papers in front of him.

It had been almost a month since Voldermort's presence had become known to everyone in the wizarding world, but yet there was no mention of him anywhere as if he had disappeared. Voldermort had always remained in the shadows when he first began building his followers, but why now was there no word, no idea of where he was.

It was strange even for Voldermort to not have done anything yet, especially with it being known that he had returned and with what they had been writing in the paper about Harry it was surprising that he hadn't done anything, not even in anger. If only they had some idea where he was, he knew that only Harry could defeat Voldermort other wise he himself would do what ever he could to stop him, but he would give the boy as much time as he could to prepare himself when time came that he had to face him.

-o-o-o-o-

Harry walked through the door which led to the inside of Grimwuald Place, since the last time he had been there, the place hadn't looked very welcoming, as if anyone couldn't live there.

The walls had been black from the dirt and grime that had been collected over the years, there were holes all over the walls, pieces of wood sticking out here and there painfully pricking anyone who wasn't careful were they walked. Very little light shone through the few windows which were scattered around the house most of them closed, held shut by some charm or another.

Harry had been overwhelmed as he stepped through the door to find gleaming white walls welcoming him, fresh air and light came in through the windows which were now open and it seemed a few more had been put in. It was remarkable how different the house was now that Kretcher was gone and no longer stopped them from fixing and cleaning up the house.

"What happened here?" Harry asked trying desperately to hide his bewilderment in his voice.

"We found out later that the place was the way it was because Kretcher had used his magic to keep the house as it had been when Sirius' mother had died. So every time we tried to clean or fix something it wouldn't work or would eventually just break again. We didn't realize that it was because of magic that it was happening; we all thought that it was probably Mrs. Black's portrait but it seemed we had it all wrong. The doors had been Kretcher's work to." Mr. Weasley said inspecting the entrance as he pulled Harry's trunk into the house.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked anxious to see his friends.

"They're around here somewhere. It's only us Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus and you everyone else is busy with something for the order." Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully.

"No Moody?" Harry asked curiously.

"Molly threatened to throw him out of here for good if he didn't find something to do and to stop bothering her." Mr. Weasley said amusingly "So he's out doing this and that for the order now."

"Harry!" Remus yelled as he came out of the door at the top of the stairs, quickly coming down towards him and Mr. Weasley. As soon as he reached him Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug as he asked how he was doing.

"I'm fine Remus." Harry said trying to calm the worried wizard as he began checking him for any injuries.

Most likely having heard Remus' shout when he had come running down the stairs Hermione stood at the top of the stairs.

"Harry you're here." Hermione shouted even louder than Remus had.

Hermione came running down the stairs followed by Ginny, she didn't slow down as she hugged him while she was still running, pushing him back slightly.

"Hi, Nee, it's good to see you to." Harry said comfortingly as he retuned her hug.

"Nee?" Hermione asked questioningly as she looked up at him.

"I just got used to calling you that instead of Hermione, you don't like it." Harry asked.

"No I don't mind, it just funny hearing you saying it instead of reading it." Hermione said smiling brightly at him.

"Hhmm, Hhmm, how long are you two going to keep holding each other?" Ginny coughed as she smiled mischievously at the two of them "Someone might mistake it for something." She added teasingly

Harry and Hermione quickly let go of each other as they looked around bashfully there faces red "It's nothing like that Gin." Harry said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"All right, I'll believe you this time." Ginny said quirking an eyebrow, Harry knew what she was trying to suggest and so did Hermione who only seemed to get even more embarrassed as she looked down at the floor.

"So where is Ron?" Harry asked noticing that Ron was no where to be seen.

"He's at the twins place, he's been helping out at there shop since they opened it this summer." Ginny said disapprovingly.

"You sound like your mother." Harry said smugly as they all laughed loudly.

Unfortunately there laugher had woken the portrait of Mrs. Black as she began yelling from behind the curtains.

"Filthy, dirty things. Get out of my house. I will not have you befoul the Black name. Get out of my house you filthy Mud bloods." The portrait yelled

"Are you alright, Nee?" Harry asked as he noticed that Hermione looked horrified, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just she always gets to me." Hermione said softly as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU FILTHY MUD BLOOD!" The portrait yelled loudly.

Hermione couldn't take anymore of it as she fell onto the floor bursting into tears as Mrs. Black's portrait continued to shout foul words at her and everyone else. It seemed that the portrait had noticed that it had driven Hermione to tears and was continually attacking her more than anyone else.

"SHUT UP! You old hag!" Harry yelled loudly as he bent down and rapped his arms around Hermione shoulders comfortingly.

Hermione stopped crying and looked up at him and stared as did everyone else, as Harry had said the portrait had all of a sudden stopped yelling at them and had strangely fallen silent. Even Harry was quite surprised by this as he looked between the curtains that hid the portrait form view and everyone who was in the hall with him.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked managing to regain her composure as she wiped her face roughly with her hands.

"I don't know I just got angry and shouted for her to be quiet and it worked." Harry said taken aback.

Everyone fell silent again as they continued to look between Harry and the portrait, expecting it to begin again any minute, shouting that he couldn't tell her what to do, but nothing happened. The curtains remained still as no sound came from behind them.

"I wish we knew how you did that Harry, It would help a lot." Remus said appreciatively as he patted Harry on the shoulders.

"Ahh, I believe I can help with that." A voice came from behind Ginny as most of them jumped as they realized who it was.

"Professor?" Harry said surprised "What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Dumbledore just smiled at him as he walked towards them "You see the portrait has to obey whoever the house belongs to." Dumbledore said as he stood in front of them.

"But if it has to listen to the owner of the house, then why didn't it ever listen to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Sirius was disowned by his family and wasn't regarded as a true heir to the family belongings by his family. So you see the portrait wouldn't accept him as the true owner of the house." Dumbledore said

"Professor, you said that the portrait has to listen to the owner of the house, but why did it listen to Harry then?" Hermione asked back to her normal self curious to learn anything new that she could.

"That is simple my dear." Dumbledore said kindly "The portrait listened to Harry because this house belongs to him."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he continued to stare at the headmaster as did everyone else as the hall became silent again. "What do you mean the house belongs to me?" Harry asked sceptically, he couldn't believe what Dumbledore was saying. 'How could the house belong to him' Harry thought contemptuously to himself.

"This house now belongs to you Harry. Sirius has left this house to you along with a large some of money and everything that is in this house." Dumbledore said sincerely.

Harry couldn't believe it, the house his God father, the man his father regarded as a brother, the house they were going to live in together once his name was cleared, now belonged to him.

"It must be a mistake; the house can't belong to me." Harry said hesitantly.

"It is Harry; Sirius left it to you in his will among other things, along with me and Tonks." Remus said assuredly "Why don't you go upstairs and get settled in we'll talk about this later, alright."

Harry didn't know what to do now that the house belonged to him. He did as Remus had suggested and followed him up the stairs to his room, his trunk floating closely behind him as everyone watched them disappear around the corner.

"This is your room Harry." Remus said as he led Harry to a room several doors away from the room he usually shared with Ron.

"Remus." Harry asked "Isn't this Sirius' room?"

"It was, but now it's yours Harry, this house belongs to you now. So it is only right that this room is yours now Harry." Remus said as he opened the door and pushed Harry inside promptly.

"I know you're a bit surprised right now Harry, but you know that this is what Sirius would have wanted." Remus said sorrowfully as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders as he looked him in the eyes.

"I know Remus; I just never expected this, any of it. I know he won't come back but I never thought about him having will. I guess I was just surprised to hear that the house that used to belong to him now belongs to me." Harry said sympathetically "I'll be alright I was just a little surprised."

"Alright I'll leave you by yourself for now so that you can get settled in. I'll call you later when it's time for dinner." Remus said as he closed the door behind him leaving Harry alone in Sirius' old room.

-o-o-o-o-

"Well that was a surprise." Mr. Weasley said as they watched Harry and Remus disappear up the stairs "I better be on my way, I have a few things I need to do."

"May I have a word with you first Arthur, before you go?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned towards the door he had just came form.

Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore left Ginny and Hermione alone as they entered one of the rooms to talk.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked concerned, she was worried that she might still be upset about the portrait "At least its quiet now."

"Thanks but I'm alright now Ginny." Hermione smiled gratefully "But I'm more worried about Harry." Hermione said remembering what they all had just heard. "I wonder if he's alright." Hermione said softly.

"He's probably just dazed from the news he just heard, Hermione. He seemed alright when he came in." Ginny said as they headed up the stairs to there own room.

"You're right, at least he looks alright. I just hope being here doesn't upset him especially with what we just heard." Hermione said distractedly "I hope he'll be alright."

"You know, you worry too much, he'll be just fine." Ginny said confidently.

"I know Ginny, but when ever I think about him I can't help but worry. You know the life he lives especially when he has to go home to those horrid Dursley's every year, it's a wonder he still sane." Hermione said amusingly "But I'm glad he turned out the way he did."

"So have you given any thought of how you're going to find out how he feels yet?" Ginny asked "Although he did seem very happy to see you." Ginny added smugly.

"We just hugged like we always do when we haven't seen each other for awhile, it was nothing more." Hermione said her embarrassment growing again as her face slowly started turning red.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hermione asked annoyingly at her friend "You're enjoying teasing me aren't you?

"Sorry Nee, but I can't help it, but Harry did behave interestingly when I asked how long you two were going to hold each other." Ginny said mischievously.

"Wha… What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I mean his face was as red as a bloody tomato." Ginny said annoyed "He obviously thinks of you as more than a friend, the only question is how much." Ginny said as she opened the door to there room.

"So when did you become the expert on boys?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"When I gave up on that twit and started going out with the boys at school." Ginny said as she pointed to where Harry had disappeared earlier "You can learn a lot of interesting things." Ginny added teasingly.

Hermione jaw dropped as she stared at the smiling red head that stood in front of her "You don't mean…?"

"Oh! Come on Hermione you know I wouldn't do something like that." Ginny said uptight "Of course not on the first date." Ginny added contemptuously.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried loudly

"I'm only kidding Hermione." Ginny said reassuringly.

-o-o-o-o-

A small fire was lit in a small fire place, illuminating the small room. The room was fairly furnished, a small writing table in the back with a comfortable looking chair and another for guests. Closer to the fire were two large chairs with a small table in between them, which was holding a small bottle of a reddish brown liquid and a few crystal glasses.

"Has there been any news of Voldermort's whereabouts, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No Dumbledore, no one knows where he is. Some of the Auror's think that he is only hiding till he gets a chance to attack Harry." Mr. Weasley said worriedly.

"From what Serverus has told me, Voldermort is not happy that his return has reached the ears of the people and it seems he has been plotting something, unfortunately Serverus hasn't been able to discover what that is." Dumbledore said unhappily "It may very well be some plan to capture Harry or worse, to kill him."

"But how can he, he wouldn't dare attack Harry at Hogwarts while you are there Dumbledore and while he's here he is perfectly safe." Mr. Weasley said confidently.

"As you know Harry has been living with his aunt and her family, I fear that since Harry will be coming of age in the next summer, he will be unable to return to Pivet Drive." Dumbledore stated

"But then where will he live Dumbledore, He is always welcome at the Burrow, but with You-Know-Who after him I don't think it would be very safe for him there." Mr. Weasley said sadly

"He will return here Arthur; this is now Harry's home, what I fear is that we can not keep Harry confined to the house as we did Sirius. If Harry is to defeat Voldermort he will need to be treated carefully and watched. I do not like treating him like this but if he were to face Voldermort before he is ready, he may not survive this time." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry was there only hope of defeating Voldermort and if he were to face him again before he was ready he may not survive the encounter. He had often witnessed Harry overcoming great obstacles which had placed themselves in front of him, but this time it would be different. He didn't know if he had told his friends about the prophecy yet, but it had been all to clear.

Soon Harry would have to face Voldermort in a final battle, he would have to kill him or he would die at his hands. Harry had accomplished so much and still had much to accomplish and Dumbledore would do everything in his power to ensure that Harry survived the last battle.

"Thank you, Arthur, If I may I wish to ask a favour of you. I will be moving around quite a bit and will not be able to watch over Harry,. So I ask that you and your family please watch over him and if there are any problems to let me know at once." Dumbledore said sincerely "I know he does not like being treated the way we have been, especially of late, but if we are not careful it may be the last time any of us will ever see him again, alive." Dumbledore said sorrowfully.

"I hate the idea that he has to fight that monster, but I do truly hope that he survives." Mr. Weasley said confidently "He will."

"I believe so to Arthur." Dumbledore said emanating his own belief in Harry.

-o-o-o-o-

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he burst into the library, slamming the door into a nearby shelf sending some books flying to the floor.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked as he quickly moved over to Harry patting him strongly on the shoulders.

"Hey Hermione I found him he's in here." Ron shouted as he turned towards the door.

"Ron, stop shouting it's rude!" Hermione shouted just as loudly as Ron had as she stepped through the doorway.

"What are you doing here Harry, didn't you here Mrs. Weasley shouting for everyone to come down for dinner. She really wants to see you, she was so upset that she hadn't had a chance to see you that she was going to drag you down to the table herself if you didn't come soon." Hermione began lecturing him.

"Sorry Nee, I've been here the whole time so I didn't hear her calling." Harry said shrugging apologetically.

"That's okay; we better get going before she comes up here herself." Hermione said happily.

"Just one thing, before we go." Harry said as he pointed to Ron "Where's Ron?"

"I'm right here mate, what are you talking about?" Ron asked coolly.

"I can never tell you two apart, which one are you?" Harry asked as he looked curiously at Ron "I don't think you're George, must be Fred." Harry said finally as he nodded his head.

"That's Ron Harry, Fred's down stairs and so is George." Hermione said looking at him curiously.

"Sorry Nee looks like you fell for it. This isn't Ron it's one of the twins." Harry said as he took his wand out of his pocket.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Harry said loudly his wand pointed at Ron.

Hermione was shocked as she watched Ron slowly begin to ripple as if a sheet of water stood in front of him and as she carried on watching, Ron's image changed into one of the Twins.

"Blimey! Harry how'd you know, not even mum could tell it was me." Fred asked surprised as he patted him stoutly on the shoulders again as he had earlier.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she pointed at his wand "You know you're not allowed to do magic outside of school, if the ministry finds out you'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry Nee." Harry said as he put his wand back into his pocket, a bright smile on his face "We can do as much magic as we want here." Harry said happily.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked.

"There's a charm on the house that stops anyone from being able to tell if anyone is doing magic in here." Harry said amusingly "It looks like Sirius hadn't known about it." Harry added.

"Found it in one of these books, unfortunately I can't remember which one." Harry said apologetically.

"We should tell Dumbledore about that." Hermione said seriously as she tapped her finger on her chin while she thought "It's a good thing you found it, we can practice some spells while we're here then." Hermione said happily, her mind already planning what they would be doing.

"REPETERO RESTORUS!" Harry said loudly as he waved his wand at Fred.

"What did you do Harry?" Fred asked enquiringly.

"It's a repeat spell; it recast the spell that you used to make yourself look like Ron." Harry explained as he pointed to a small mirror on the wall.

"You're going to have to show me that one next time." Fred said smiling cheerfully at him.

"Come one Nee, we better get going." Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the door.

Hermione was quite surprised when Harry suddenly grabbed her hand. At first it hadn't hit her, but as he led her towards the kitchen she could feel her heart begin to beat quickly as he held her hand. She couldn't do anything as he led her holding her hand tightly in his.

It was a simple gesture but the longer he held her hand the more her heart beat faster and faster, her face getting very hot. She was so worried that if he didn't let her hand go soon she would faint from not being able to breath properly Since they had left the library she had been holding her breath, it was the only thing that was keeping her mind from flying off in happiness somewhere far away.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Wesley shouted joyfully as she ran towards him hugging him tightly as he and Hermione came walking through the door.

"I can't breath." Harry managed to utter while Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly.

"Mum, your chocking him." Ron said hurriedly.

"Oh! Sorry dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked concernedly as she held him in front of her examining him carefully.

"You know I'm getting tired of everyone asking me that." Harry said jokingly as they all laughed.

"Come on, in that chair now." Mrs. Weasley demanded as she placed a large plate of food in front of him "It's a wonder you can even walk with how much those horrid Dursley's feed you." Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly as she shook her head, adding even more food to his plate.

"So Harry when are you going to come and have a look at the store sometime?" Fred asked as he piled a heap of food onto his plate.

"It looks like it must be hard work." Harry said pointing at the pile of food in front of Fred "Must be if you're starting to eat like Ron." Harry added smugly.

"Uh! Yeah it is a bit hard." Fred faltered as he began eating "You should see some of the things we have, even a few Qidditch pranks you could use on that git Malfoy." Fred said.

"That reminds me, have you seen the paper lately." Harry asked casually "The Chudley Cannons are doing so badly that they're being called the worst team ever." Harry said calmly, fighting hard to hold back a smile from forming on his face.

"Bloody Hell! The Chudley Canons are the best team ever!" Fred yelled loudly his mouth filled with food.

"If you say so Ron." Harry said coolly as he helped himself to some chicken that was on his plate.

"Ron?" Ginny asked confused.

"How'd you know, we even managed to fool mum." Ron said as he pointed to his mother who was also now looking at them bewildered.

"Caught Fred upstairs." Harry said contentedly "Figured that since he was pretending to be you, you were probably pretending to be him." Harry said cheerfully while Ron just looked at him unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Uh! Harry dear what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked still unsure what was going on.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Harry said clearly as he waved his wand over Fred and Ron. Everyone in the kitchen besides Ron, the Twins and Harry and Hermione jumped in surprise as Fred and Ron seemed to dissolve and switch places where they were standing.

"They were pretending to be each other using an illusion charm." Harry explained as he put his wand away.

"Harry!" Ginny said quickly once she realized what he had done "You can't do magic here, you'll get in trouble with the ministry remember, you're not of age yet." Ginny said frantically.

"Don't worry Ginny." Harry said calmly "There's a charm on the house which stops anyone from being able to tell if anyone is doing magic inside."

"Since when?" Ginny asked, annoyed that she hadn't been told about it.

"I found it in one of the books upstairs in the study, a little while ago." Harry said as he watched a big smile form on Ginny's face,

"What are you happy about sis" Ron asked as he noticed Ginny's smile.

"I have been wanting to try out some spells I found in a book but I didn't want to have to wait until we got back to Hogwarts, but now I can." Ginny said cheerfully as she began eating her food quickly.

"What spells?" Ron asked inquisitively.

"Just some spells." Ginny answered smiling impishly.

"Enough talking, you need to eat something Harry." Mrs. Weasley said kindly as she forced more food down his throat, while everyone else just watched amusingly.

-o-o-o-o-

Lunch had somehow turned into a war of the food as Ron was so eager to eat enough food to full ten people, as usual he ate everything on the table he could reach not even bothering to chew as he swallowed one thing after another, which turned out not to be enough as he began reaching for everyone else's plates. It had become a conflict of such, just to keep there food to them selves before Ron could get a hold of it and eat it all.

Even Mrs. Weasley's protests were unheard by Ron as he continued his attack on everything that covered the table. Harry couldn't help but find it amusing as he watched his friends. Even if he changed or were to not be there anymore, the thought that they would always remain the same, was strangely comforting as he continued to watch them, his troubles unbeknown to them and he was going to keep it that way.

He'd often thought of telling his friends about what the prophecy had said, but every time he came to the point were he would have to kill Voldermort or be killed, he just couldn't do it. His friends had always been at his side when he needed them, even when they were in danger.

He'd often given them trouble by making them worry about him more than themselves. He didn't want them to worry about him this time, if, he didn't make it he wanted to make sure he remembered them as they were.

It had seemed so long ago that he had learnt that he was a wizard and that he would be learning magic. That alone he had never expected, but then he met Ron and Hermione, and for the first time he had friends. Even in good and bad times they stuck with him and helped him and he wouldn't give that up for anything. This time he would make sure if anything bad were to happen it would only happen to him and not to them.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked noticing that he looked troubled about something.

"Oh, it's nothing Nee" Harry answered trying to hide his thoughts "I was just wondering where Ron puts it all."

"Oi!, I'm a growing boy." Harry said along with Ron as he smiled smugly at his friend "Yeah we know."

"Uh, yeah." Ron said not knowing what else to say embarrassed as he remained quiet and carried on stuffing his face with all the food he could reach. Hermione and Ginny couldn't hold it back as they burst into laughter as they watched Ron consume a piece of chicken even faster than he had before clearly even more embarrassed.

Hermione was enjoying breakfast or as much as she could while having to watch out that Ron didn't try to steal hers, but as usual she couldn't help worrying. Whenever she saw something was bothering Harry she couldn't forget it and she was sure it wasn't something small or other wise he would have told them about it. Sometimes she wished she could just force him to tell them, but she knew that if they did that he would never tell them anything. His stubbornness was sometimes a good thing when he came to not giving up, but sometimes it only annoyed her greatly as he closed himself off from them.

It was strange how in the past when ever Harry had something to hide he somehow managed to hide it, but now she could somehow always see when he was hiding something that was troubling him greatly.

She knew that it could only mean that something was going to happen to him or could happen to them or else he would never hide it from them. It only added to her worries the more she got to know him and understand him, almost like she was seeing the real Harry under the mask he wore hiding his real feelings.

'What are you hiding from us' Hermione thought sadly as she watched Harry carefully from the corner of her eye, making sure that know one noticed her. She considered using Veritaserum on him but that would only make him angry if he ever found out and that would be worse than not knowing what he was hiding. All she could do was watch on and hope that one day he would be willing to tell them or at least let them help him.

"What's wrong with you Nee?" Harry asked noticing that she was preoccupied as she played with her food "If you're not careful Ron will eat your food right off your plate." Harry said jokingly smiling broadly at her.

"It's a wonder he can fit anymore in there." Hermione replied grateful for his concern "I really wonder where it goes?" Hermione added.

"In the one, out the other." Ginny said absently as Hermione blushed bright red as she couldn't help but imagine what she meant.

"Ginny!" Hermione said dismayed as Ginny just smiled at her innocently.

"What?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"You're getting as bad as Luna." Hermione sighed as she shook her head slowly.

"I thought she was already." Harry added amusingly.

This time was Ginny's turn to be surprised as she looked appalled at Harry while he just smiled at her and continued to eat.

"What did those Dursley's do to you?" Ginny asked only half jokingly.

"Oh, just the opposite of what they usually do." Harry said amusingly, not explaining in the least what he meant.

"Well what ever they did, maybe we should send you back so they can carry on." Ginny said laughing loudly as she saw the look of utter horror and disbelief on his face.

"Maybe we should be asking what happened to you this summer." Harry said, the shock of her words finally fading away.

"You could try." Ginny said challengingly "Or you could just convince Hermione to tell you." Ginny added audaciously.

"If I have to go to all that trouble I'd rather not know." Harry said, slightly confused as he saw Hermione sigh in relief, but she seemed strangely saddened as well. It was at times like these that he wished he could understand girls.

-o-o-o-o-

**Plz Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok i've finished this chapter

Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart  
A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr  
Chapter 4 - Memories Shown

"Well Potter, what will it be?"

"I'll never follow you!" Harry shouted angrily.

"If you follow me, you're friends won't be hurt."

"Never, I'll never follow you. I will defeat you." Harry yelled as loud as he could.

"And what of your friends? Do you not care for there lives?"

"I will stop you, you will never hurt them. Not as long as I am alive." Harry said defiantly.

"Harry please help us." Ron called to Harry as he stood behind Voldermort, chains hanging from his neck and arms.

"Let them go! It's me you want not them." Harry shouted moving as quickly as he could towards Voldermort.

"But it is them I want." Voldermort said happily as he watched Harry "They will die and remain a reminder that you, Harry Potter, could not even save your own friends." Voldermort laughed loudly.

"All you bring is death and suffering to those around you, and I will start with those closest to you." Voldermort said joyfully raising his wand, pointing it straight at Ron's chest, his eyes burning with pleasure.

"Please Harry help me, you said you'd never let us get hurt, you said you'd never let us be killed. Please help." Ron pleaded as he struggled to free himself from the chains that bound him.

"This is your last chance Potter, join me and he may live. Go against me and he will die." Voldermort hissed as he turned to face Harry.

"I will never join you!" Harry shouted as he ran towards where Ron was trapped.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort yelled as a large green beam sped quickly out of his wand and headed towards Ron. Harry ran as quickly as he could trying to put himself between Ron and the curse, but Ron was to far away as he watched the green beam strike him in the distance.

At first it seemed that he was fine as he seemed to absorb the curse as he began to glow green, as if something was protecting him. Ron's eyes opened wide as he stared in front of him, his head slowly turning towards Harry. "Harry, help me." Ron whispered as he fell forward hitting the ground hard his eyes open, his lifeless eyes open staring coldly at Harry.

"No!" Harry yelled as loud as he could as he stared at the cold dead body of his friend "I won't forgive you, I'll make you pay Voldermort, do you hear me, I will make you pay!" Harry said loudly as he ran as fast as he could his wand raised towards Voldermort.

"I'll give you one last chance Potter, you have already last one friend would you like to loose another?" Voldermort asked in the same cold inhuman voice as he had before as Hermione appeared behind him rapt in the same chains as Ron had been.

"I will never join you. I don't care what the prophecy says I will kill you!" Harry shouted as he continued to run towards Voldermort.

"Pity." Voldermort said amused as he raised his wand again, pointing it straight at Hermione's chest as he had Ron.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort yelled again, the same green beam erupted out of his wand and headed for Hermione. Harry ran as fast as he could, faster than he ever thought he possibly could. Inches away from her, Harry watched as the green beam passed by him and hit her in the chest as it had Ron. Her cold lifeless eyes looking straight ahead at him accusingly as he caught her in his arms as she fell forward catching her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly as he sat up, sweat dripping from his chest and back. His scar ached painfully as he wiped the sweat off of his face as he tried to calm down, finally realizing where he was.

"A dream" Harry said softly as he stared out of the window at the bright full moon that stood outside his window, a dark lonely baron sky behind it.

'Hermione' Harry thought sadly 'I couldn't save her'

-o-o-o-o-

"Come on, Come on, they'll be here soon." Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs urging them to hurry up.

As was accustom with the Weasley's they had all been awoken with little time to get ready as they were running late. They were getting ready to head over to Diagon Alley to get there new school books and any other supplies that they needed. Everyone was running back and forth almost running into each other as they hurried to get themselves ready.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they came down the stairs without Harry.

"Isn't he here with you, we didn't see him upstairs." Ron asked confused as he looked around.

"I think I know where he is I'll be back in a minute." Hermione said quickly as she turned round and ran up the stairs.

She wasn't sure he would be there but she knew that since he had been at Grimwauld Place Harry had been spending most of his time inside of the study, apparently studying. Normally she would be proud and happy that he was taking studying so seriously, but she knew. She knew that he was only using studying as an excuse to stay away from them. It was true he was probably studying reading all about how to defeat the Dark Arts, he did have a Dark Wizard after him after all, but somehow she knew he wasn't in there for only that reason.

He had often told them and the members of the DA that it wasn't all just knowing the spell and how to cast it, it was the ability to do what was needed when you were in trouble and she knew it was true. They had experienced it first hand for themselves at the Ministry; all the spells she had known had been useless to her as she found that in the battle she couldn't think straight and that she was nervous. She could have often countered the spells that had been cast at them, but it had been different than it had in school. She didn't have the time to think of which spell would be best to use or what she should do, she didn't have time to think, all she could do was act.

After a lot of practice she had finally managed to produce a corporeal Patronous, a beautiful silvery misty Hide, and the female opposite of Harry's stag. Even if she could cast her Patronous there was no doubt that if she were to come across a Dementor and she tried to cast the Patronous Charm. She would probably fail as she had never before tried to do it when she really needed to and that only proved that using the spells in class were different to a real battle. Harry was one person she knew, knew that almost instinctively and that was why she knew that he was hiding in the study. If he weren't; he would have been out there practicing those spells in a real battle, having the Auror's duel with him when they were around.

Even though the house had been cleaned and fixed substantially, the wooden floor was still very old as it creaked under her feet while she walked the last few steps which led to the study, she was sure he would be in there. She opened the door slowly as she walked in slowly, she was sure that he had probably been in there since last night and she didn't want to startle him as she walked in.

As she walked in she could see him sitting in the far corner of the study almost hidden under a pile of books, he was still wearing the same clothes he had the previous day, she was sure that he had been there the whole night. She couldn't help standing there next to a large wooden shelf as she watched him reading through one book and another intently, it was almost insightful that he was taking reading and studying so seriously, but at the same time it was unsettling. She was somewhat happy that he was studying for once but that wasn't the Harry she knew, the Harry she knew he would never be.

She left her thoughts and was about to walk over to him and speak when she noticed him raise his hand into the air as if he were going to cast a spell, but he didn't have his wand in his hand that she could see. Her eyes bulged out of her head as her mouth hanged open; she caught herself on the shelf that was next to her as she carried on staring at Harry.

"ACCIO BOOK!" Harry said loudly with his hand raised as he thought about the book that he wanted. He watched as the book unhinged itself from one of the shelves nearby and flew quickly to his hand, slowly down as it reached him.

"Harry?" Hermione said when she managed to overcome the shock which had befallen her after what she had seen "How… How? Did you do that?" Hermione asked unsure of what she herself had just seen.

"Hermione!" Harry cried loudly jumping out of his chair and knocking over a large pile of books that stood near him, dropping the book he had just summoned onto the floor along with the pile "Ah… what are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously scratching his head.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked again.

"Do what?" Harry asked still scratching his head nervously.

"How did you summon that book without your wand?" Hermione asked still in shock, but her old inquisitive self breaking through as she stared at him.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said laughing nervously.

"Don't you lie to me, I saw you summon that book with just your hand." Hermione said angrily her voice rising slowly "You did wandless magic didn't you?" Hermione asked demanding an answer.

Harry knew there was know way out of it as he fell backwards into the chair he had been sitting in as he sighed loudly. "Alright Nee. I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Ron." Harry said seriously staring intently at her in a way she had never seen him.

"Why?" Hermione asked confused, why hadn't he told her and Ron, why was he keeping it a secret.

"I have my reasons, I won't tell you unless you promise me." Harry said again in an even more serious tone than before, she knew just from the sound of his voice that he would deny everything she asked unless she promised him.

"Alright I promise." Hermione said nervously, why was he keeping it a secret?

"Alright." Harry said sighing deeply as he sank back into the chair again sounding relieved.

"It was wandless magic, wasn't it?" Hermione asked excitedly "How since when?"

"I don't know how, it just happened." Harry said tirelessly leanining back into the chair he was sitting in.

"What do you mean it just happened?" Hermione asked confused, how could he not know how it happened.

"As soon as I turned sixteen I found that I was able to cast magic without my wand. I can cast pretty much anything, as if I were using my wand. Anything but very powerful spells." Harry explained as he demonstrated, holding his hand out as he called "Lumus!" a large luminous orb formed in the middle of his palm as she stared, the light was so bright she almost had to cover her eyes just to see it.

"Harry that's amazing, what else can you do?" Hermione asked excitedly her eyes shining brightly.

"I can see magic." Harry said bluntly smiling as he watched Hermione frown in confusion.

"What do you mean you can see magic?" Hermione asked.

"Just like I said, I can see magic. Not just magic I can see the spells that have been used and what spells are going to be used before there even cast." Harry tried to explain as much as he could from what he understood about what it was he could do.

"So that's why you knew that Ron was Fred, you could see the magic around Fred, couldn't you?" Hermione asked her old self showing once again as she beamed excitedly.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"But Harry, I know that what you can do is unbelievable there is know other word, but why wouldn't you tell me or Ron or even Dumbledore?" Hermione asked concerned, maybe there was some side effect of using his new abilities that he didn't want them to find out about.

"I just don't want Voldermort finding out about it, the fewer people that know the better." Harry said seriously in the same tone as before when he had made her promise him not to tell anyone.

"but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" Harry said quietly to himself, Hermione could barely hear what he was saying as she watched him carefully.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously

"Uh, it's nothing Nee." Harry said staring at her intently again. The surprise of her catching him using wandless magic was wearing off and he found himself strangely relieved. Not becuase he had told someone about his new ability's and had someone to talk to about them, but that she was truly alright. That nightmare he had, had, had trully unnerved him, he had thought that Voldermort had somehow found where they were hiding, maybe even through him. Only he and Dumbledore knew about the fact that Voldermort had possessed him shortly in his fifth year and he was worried that he had again done so.

One thing was still bothering him thou, why wasn't he worried about Ron, why had Hermione's well being worried him so much. When he had woken from that nightmare, he had been tempted to go to her room and see if she was alright, but why? Even now looking at her, it seemed different, just being with her seemed to ease his burdens away, what was it he was feeling.

He couldn't make sense of it as he continued to stare at her.

"Uh… Harry, were supposed to be going to Diagon Alley, to go and get our school books." Hermione said heat rising in her face as Harry continued to stare at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Harry said quickly standing up waving his hand over his clothes, the wrinkles and creases disappearing as his hand passed over them. "All ready." Harry said.

"Uh, yeah we better get going everyone is waiting for us downstairs." Hermione said heading towards the door.

-o-o-o-o-

Diagon alley seemed the same as usual, laughter and happiness could be seen and heard throughout the street. It seemed almost as if the Ministry's officialy declaration of Voldermort's return had not headed as many witches and wizards seemed to be more interested in not wanting to believe that he who had terrorized for years on end, could possibly be back. Even if they all seemed happy and content, there worry and fear showed itself as everyone watched nerveously at those around them, even more than the usual amount of Auror's could be seen patrolling the streets. Which in its own way, was somewhat comforting, there was at least someone to help if Voldermort or his Death Eaters were to attack, but only somewhat comforting. The ministry and its Aurors had in the past never been able to rid the wizarding world of Voldermort and many of the people feared that it would just be the same as it had been in the past.

Harry's mood only worsended as he noticed people staring and pointing in his direction, some with worried looks on there faces while others looked at him with discuset, which only made him wonder how much people still believed in the stories that the Daily Prophet had written about him.

His entire life he had, had to live with people treating him differently and looking at him if he was some strange being, but now when he had tried to warn them of the danger to come they didn't treat him as the hero they claimed him to always, be but refused to heed his warnings and he was tired of it. No matter what he did they refused to treat him as a human being but instead treated him as an amusement that kept them entertained when they wished.

His mood was apparent to everyone especially to Hermione as she watched his anger growing as they made there way down the street, she couldn't think of anything to say or do that could help but followed quietly as they made there way quickly to Flourish and Blotts, pushing through the crowds of people trying to get a glimpse of him

"Don't let them get to you Harry, most of them are just scared of having the You-Know-Who comming back to haunt there lives, most of them just don't know how to deal with it." Mrs Weasley said comfortingly "It will blow over eventually, so don't let it get to you alright."

Harry nodded as he looked at her appreciatly, although it didn't seem to be enough to rid him of his worries as he was constanly reminded of people starying at which ever direction he looked. It was almost as if they didn't have anything better to do than to add to his torment, a reminder of all the things that he had lost and would loose before this war was over, that was if he survived it.

The prophecy stated that either would kill the other, so even if he faced Voldermort in the final battle, if he wasn't ready he could possibly be killed leaving not just the wizarding world in Voldermort's hands but the muggle world to. It was as if a great weight was constanly being added to his shoulders as he watched the people staring and pointing at him, what would they think of him if he failed, would they even care what happened to him wether he managed to survive and defeat Voldermort or would they care if Voldermort killed him and ruled over them all. He couldn't help but feel anger towards them, they all looked to him to rid them of the evil that plauged them, but yet they never did anything to help him, all they did was mock him and when they could they would drag his name through the mud as if it were some great accomplishment. Why was he even bothering to help these people, of course he would do it for his friends. Ron, Hermione, all the Weasleys and everyone else he cared for, but what was the point, Voldermort would just end up killing them one by one trying to get to him or even if he failed to defeat him they would be the first to fall and that was the one thing that he was sure of.

It was rather amusing as they watched the people inside Flourish and Blotts quickly stopped what they were doing as they saw him and made there way quickly out of the store.

'Probably worried that Voldermort will show up here now that I am here' Harry thought bitterly as he made his way to the back of the store were the Defense books were kept. He kept himself busy going through numerous books reading up on numerous curses and protective charms, even if he couldn't find away to defeat Voldermort he was going to try and protect his friends as much as he could while he was still able to.

Harry had left his friends and the Weasley's alone to get all the books that they needed for the next year while he kept himself busy, but he was quite supprised when he found Hermione joining him. He was utterly astounded that she was keeping him company, stopping herself from running from shelf to shelf flying through all the books on the shelves, which to say the least was not like the Hermione that he remeberd.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked peering at the numerous books that he had put aside. "Curses and Charms which might be useful." Harry stated coolly not looking up at her.

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be running up and down these shelves going through all the books here until we had to drag you out of here." Harry said sarcastically, although he was gratefull that she had come to keep him company. "Very funny, Harry. Acutually I've been through all of these already unless they've gotten some new since the last time we were here." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Want some help?" Hermione asked, Harry couldn't help but find it amusing as he saw the eagerness in her eyes as she was practacly hoping on foot to another, he knew how much she loved to do research and any excuse would do. "Yeah sure." Harry said, he couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face as he watched her reaction change from eagerness to joy. He'd never noticed how amusing it was to watch her jumping from shelf to shelf going through the books on the shelves eagerly, he couldn't hide the smile which planted itslef on his face nor the warm feeling which he found growin inside of him as he continued to watch her.

"Come on you two we need to get going." Mrs Weasley called from the front of the store effectively pulling Harry's eyes away from Hermione as he blushed brightly when she caught him watching her, grabbing the small pile of books he made his way to the front of the store to purchase the books that he wanted, not daring to look back at her or at least until his face turned back to normal.

The day continued the same way, people pointing and stairing, some turning the other way going to some place else as they saw him, as they made there way from shop to shop purchasing things that they needed for school. The whole day was pretty much eventless as they made there way over to Weasley's Whizarding Wheeze's once they had finished gathering all there purchaces.

The twins suprisingly seemed to be doing well as they entered the store which seemed to be packed with people scurrying from one place to another looking at all the things for sale. A long line extened from a small counter where a large muggle looking till sat where Fred or was it George stood helping people with purchasing the things that they wanted. Everything seemed to be going well, even the people in the store didn't take notice of him as they continued to browse through all the things on display. Harry couldn't help looking intersted as he glanced at some of the things on display, some familair from when they had still been in Hogwarts and many things that were completely new to him and some things which were strange, there was nothing else he could think of to descibe them.

A small model of Hogwarts stood in front of him, almost a perfect copy, except for two small holes where a strange flashing light was eminating where the roof of the Astronamy Tower and Gryfindor Tower should have been. What was stranger still was the small crowed of people who were constanly staring into the small holes in the two towers, some making strange sounds as if they were watching something, which only confused him more as he read the small plaque the was on the side of the small model 'Hogwarts a new legened'.

"Harry!" someone yelled from behind him as he turned around to see one of the twins heading towards him slapping him hard on the shoulders as Fred had that morning. "How are you doing, just the wizard we wanted to see." Fred or was it George said as he quickly lead Harry towards the strange model of Hogwarts he had been looking at a minute ago. "George come here!" Fred yelled at his twin as he waved his hand in the air. "Harry, just the wizard we wanted to see." George said with a big grin on his face as soon as he noticed him standing there. "Alright what is it you two, I know you're up to something?" Harry asked suspiciously, he knew the twins never acted this way unless they were planning something or worse when they wanted something.

"What makes you say that Harry?" Fred asked sweetly, the slyness in his voice clearly audible as they both acted casually.

" 'cause your always up to something." Harry said, but unable to hide his curiosity at what the two of them could have planed this time. They always managed to come up with the most intresting things even from some of the worst things that could happen.

"Why don't you have a look at this Harry." Fred said happily draging him towards the small model of hogwarts, both of them starying at him waiting expectantly for him to do something. "Alright what do I have to do." Harry asked, he knew that the twins wouldn't leave him alone until he did what they asked and he wasn't in the mood to stay in Diagon Alley any longer than he needed to, especially today.

"It's simple Harry." Fred said happily "Just look into the two towers as if you were looking into a pair of Omnioculars." Geroge finished.

Harry was a bit worried to try anything that the twins made especially when they wanted him to try it, but in the end his curiosity one over, all in all he needed a good laugh to keep his mind off of everything that had been happening lately.

Moving in front of the small model looking worridely at the two small towers, a soft colorfull light eminating from inside, the closer he moved towards it he could hear a strange sound comming from it almost like someone or several someones were speaking. Swallowing back his nerves he bent forward and looked into the small holes on the top of the small towers, the soft light dissapearing almost instantly leaving him looking at a nothing but darkness. A second later the light reapeared, images and words forming in front of him, almost like watching a muggle TV but everything was so clear almost as if he were there standing right there watching the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes.

' Hogwarts a New Legened ' shown brightly in an elgant bold script pulsing with light heading straight towards him, comming closer and closer fading away slowly while more images started forming in front of him. Harry almost stoped watching the scene inside the two towers as he watched Ron, Hermione and himslef appear in front of him.

"After I move it's only two more moves then the King will be in checkmate." Ron said determindly sitting ontop of a large statue of a horse, its legs high in the air.

"No Ron you can't do it, we'll find away through together." Hermione said pleadingly "No you two have to go on if you don't snape will get the Philosophers Stone you have to stop him." Ron interupted her, shouting at them to go on.

"But you'll be hurt Ron." Harry shouted at him "We can't let you do it."

"Listen if Snape gets that stone it won't be long befoer You-Know-Who comes back, there isn't any other way, I'll be right here waiting for you two when you come back I promise." Ron said reasuringly "Make sure you move where I told you to and don't come and help me, alright."

They all agreed as Ron moved the large horse statue in front of a large white armour cladded statue, Harry and Hermione stood there as they watched the large statue come to life and take the large sword from in front of it striking the horse in the chest shattering it to pieces. Harry continued to watch the scenes of his first year unfold in front of him almost exactely as it had happened, all except when it came to it just being him, when he was all alone in the chamber with Quirrel and Voldermort.

--

The scene changed again and this time he found himself inside of a large chamber, large statues reaching to the roof which was almost as high as the enchanted ceiling of the great hall, statue after statue stood next to each other emrald colored eyes starying back at him as he walked forward towards the end of the chamer another large statue stood there with the same emraled colored eyes looking over a small body that lay there. Harry instantly recongnized who it was as he watched himself quickly run over towards the small body shaking it hard calling out.

"Ginny wake up are you alright." Harry said worridely, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't wake her up, she just lay there motionesly as white as a ghost. Her breath growing slower as the time past her skin becomming even whiter. Harry just sat there trying everything he could think of to wake her until he heared movement comming from behind him.

"Who are you." Harry asked suspisiously, a tall young black haired boy stood behind him watching as he tried to wake Ginny.

Harry watched as the conversation between him and riddle played itself in front of him as it had, but once again he could see not as in the last memory, this one seemed to be similliar but also different. There was no mention of Ginny being posed by Riddle's diary and of her releasing the Basilisk which had been attacking everyone. In this memory it was Tom Riddle who had done everything sucking the life out of Ginny as he became stronger until he had taken almost all the life from her.

Harry watched himself fight the giant Basilisk again, but at the same time he could see many of what had happened weren't right in this memory since it had happened to him and no one else had seen it. He realized that all the memories that seemed odd were all the ones that only he remembered, when he had been alone with Quirrel and now when he had fought the Basilisk.

He continued to stare into the twin towers watching each year pass by him, all the things which had happened to him, the worst was watching Sirius and Cedric dying again in front of him, reminding him of everyone who had died becuase of him.

Watching Sirius fall through the Viel again, for the thousands time that he'd seen it in his own mind over and over again, he couldn't stand to watch it anymore as he pulled away from the scene in front of him, fading away as he moved away from the two towers.

"Well what do you think." Fred and George asked excitedly.

"What the Bloddy hell is that!" Harry shouted loudly while he tried to push down his anger, what where they playing at why had they made something like that, even Ginny, Ron and Hermione was in there all for the amusement of everyone to see. All the suffering that they had gone through and the two of them stood there smilling at him expecting him to be happy about it.

"Calm down Harry." Fred said quickly, the smile slipping quickly from there faces "Let us explain Harry." George added quickly. Harry just stood there his anger threating to break through, he'd never wanted to hex the two of them as much as he wanted to at that moment.

"Listen Harry, you know how no one believes that You-Know-Who is back and you know that untill Wormtail is caught no one will believe that Sirius was innocent." Fred said quickly "Well we thought that instead of telling everyone we could show them, as you've seen. The only problem is that we can't show what really happened at the times that it was just you." George added.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Harry spat angrily.

"Harry if you help us we can show everyone what really happened when You-Know-Who came back and that Sirius really was innocent." George said seriously "We already have hundreds of pre-orders waiting. If your willing and everyone will be able to see that You-Know-Who is really back and everyone will know that Sirius was innocent." Fred added in quickly "And there's nothing that the ministry or that idiot Fudge can do about it" Fred said happily.

"What about Ron, Hermione and Ginny what do they think, have you even asked them? They are appart of this as much as I am." Harry asked his anger slowly subsiding as the twins words began to sink in.

"They all agreed to do it if your up for it Harry. Just think of all the people who will what really happened when Wormtail escaped and what happened when Sirius died." Gorge said seriously.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked carefully, what was it they wanted from him.

"All we needed is to get the memories from you of what happened and your agreement to let us sell these things so that everyone can see what really happened." Fred said.

"You're going to show them exactely what happened, everything?" Harry asked.

"Yes everything, we might change something here and there, as you no doubt noticed when you and Riddle were talking, we made sure that it didn't look like Ginny had been the one doing all that stuff at school." Gorge said.

"Alright, as long as I don't have to go through everything again and that you show everything, exactely as it happened alright. What is it exactely that I have to do?" Harry asked the last bit of anger he felt disappearing.

"All you have to do is dump you memories into our Pensive and we'll do the rest." Fred answered excitedly.

"All right when do you want me to?" Harry asked.

"Right now?" they both chimed together great big smiles filling there faces as they each dragged him by an arm towards a door at the back of the shop.

**Plz Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok i've finished this chapter

Harry Potter and the Strength of the Heart  
A/N Harry Sixth Year, after OotP. H/Hr  
Chapter 5 – Powers Revealed

"Murderer!" could lifeless grey eyes stared at him "It's your fault I'm dead, you killed me!"

"You should be here with us." two more pairs of emotionless eyes stared back at him, "We all died because of you, why are you still alive well the rest of us had to die!"

More and more cold lifeless eyes appeared in front of him accusing him of killing them, that he was responsible for there death's, that he had taken there lives where he should have been the one to disappear, to feel the pain of leaving those closest to him never to see or hear them again.

"After everything I did for you, and this is how you repay me?" a voice echoed through the sea of lifelessness. Hatred and betrayal shown from the pair of eyes that had spoken. A dark cloud swirled below the angered eyes slowly taking on the form of a person. After what seemed like days had passed, a tall man stood where cold anger filled eyes had been.

Slowly the man stepped forward, black hair flying behind him an invisible wind blowing through the sea of eyes, a wind neither felt nor heard but emanated a feeling of cold hatred and anger towards him.

The closer the man came to him the more lifeless eyes appeared around, trapping him in between them.

Behind him a large archway formed covered in an old dark veil, something about it looked familiar but he couldn't remember from where as he turned to back to the tall dark haired man, he watched as he took the last few steps towards him. Strangely he felt no fear from the man before but sorrow and regret, guilt pulling at his heart, he knew that everything that the man had said was true, not just the man but all of the cold eyes that watched him, he was responsible for all of them and now he was going to pay for them.

The dark haired man stood in front of him, neither speaking nor looking at him, instead he stared at the dark archway which stood behind him, watching him standing there he knew what it was he had to do. Turning around he stared at the dark archway the veil covering it flapping furiously from the invisible wind, cold hands pressed hard against his back as he flew forward towards the archway, black nothingness meeting him as he broke through the old veil and flew through the archway.

"Harry! Wake up!" A loud voice echoed through his head as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked anxiously, small hands holding painfully tight onto his shoulders, he could feel them shaking through there hold on his shoulders.

"I'm alright Nee." Harry lied, if anything he wasn't alright, for weeks since he had been to the twins shop he had been having the same reoccurring nightmares which only tortured him more and more every night. The more time that passed the nightmares only seemed to be getting worse and worse, the accusations were bad enough having to watch everyone he knew that had been killed accusing him of being responsible, the worst had been having to watch it all unfold in front of him over and over again.

"You're not alright!" Hermione shouted angrily "We could here you all the way from our rooms. What's going on Harry?"

Meeting her eyes Harry could see the determination in her eyes, that she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her, but could he, could he share his fears and horrors with her, she had more than once almost died just because she was his friend did he want to add even more burdens on her by making her worry about him.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's going on and don't give me that your alright again, or I'll hex you until you tell me." Hermione threatened while she held her wand in her hand firmly.

Harry knew there was nothing that he could do so he told her about the same nightmare recurring over and over again, growing more intense as time passed until the last one he had where he had been pushed through the veil, he could see the worry and pity in her eyes.

He didn't want her pity, he didn't deserve it, everyone who tried to help, he only got them killed and one day it might even be Ron or one of the Weasleys or even Hermione. The dreams where is price, his pain for all those he couldn't save all those he was responsible for, and no matter what anyone did or said, it wouldn't stop until he did something about it. It was his responsibility to rid the world of Voldermort his burden, he had to kill him, to become a murderer; he didn't deserve anyone's pity.

Hermione watched him as he sat there wallowing in sorrow, it hurt her to watch him go through so much pain and after hearing about the nightmares she wanted to hold him tightly, comfort him tell him it would be alright, but he only seemed to be drifting further and further away from them, from her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, watching him suffer, she wrapped her arms around him tightly pressing his head against her chest hugging him tightly "It's alright Harry, it's not your fault, none of it is your fault." Hermione whispered softly as she rocked softly still holding onto him tightly.

"It is my fault Nee, everyone around me gets hurt whether they know me or not. Voldermort won't stop hurting them all until he gets me." Harry said softly finding himself holding onto her tightly.

"You listen to me Harry Potter, none of this is your fault, this is all Voldermort's fault you never asked for him kill your parents or to try and kill you and have him come after you all those times. He did them, he chose to come after you, and he chose to kill all those people to come after you. None of it is your fault, everything is his fault!" Hermione said loudly, he could here the anger in her voice. "But... If I wasn't here none of it would have happened." Harry said sadly. Hermione could feel the anger and hatred for Voldermort well up inside of her as she sat there listening to Harry's words, at his pain of all the hurt which Voldermort had done just to get to him "What if you weren't here Harry? What then? It would be worse now than ever, if it wasn't for you Voldermort would be raining terror on the world, killing everyone who stood in front of him, hundreds maybe thousands of people would have been killed by now if it hadn't been for you. Don't you see Harry?" Hermione asked pleadingly "Just by stopping him, you've saved hundreds of lives that would have been destroyed by Voldermort if you hadn't stopped him. Who knows if Sirius or Cedric or anyone else would still have been alive now if you weren't around?"

"If it weren't for you who knows how many more people would have died." Hermione added softly holding onto him even tighter, telling herself that he was still there, refusing to let go incase he disappeared.

Minutes passed in silence as they continued to sit there neither of them moving. "You know, you're pretty good at convincing people." Harry whispered softly as he released his hold on her and sat up. "Thanks." Harry said softly giving her a small smile.

Cold and sorrow filled eyes stared at each other, neither daring to look the other way. An odd feeling fell over them as they continued to look into each others eyes, something was growing the more they looked, something was growing behind those cold eyes. What ever it was forced the sorrow and fear to fade away from there eyes as a brightness flared from the centre filling them both with a strange sensation which neither had felt before. Everything froze around them, nothing moved, nothing made a sound as they continued to look into each others eyes the strange sensation growing even more.

"Hey Harry you alright in here?" Ron asked loudly opening the door, whatever had been happening between Harry and Hermione disappeared as they quickly moved away from each other as they watched Ron enter the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, curiously as he stared between Harry and Hermione.

"Bad Dreams." it had become such an occurrence that with just those two words Ron understood what had happened.

"You Know Who?" Ron asked nervously

"No, just some bad dreams." Harry said reassuringly "Haven't gotten anything from him in a while." Turning so that he was facing Hermione, Harry looked her straight in the eyes "You should go back to sleep I'll be fine now." Harry said softly, he didn't really want her to leave, but he knew that she couldn't stay.

"You sure you're alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine now." Harry said reassuringly as he ushered them to the door "I'll see you in the morning. Good Night."

"All right." Hermione said reluctantly "Night Harry."

"Night mate." Ron said as he heeded towards his room.

"Night Hermione." Harry whispered so that only he could here as he closed the door slowly watching were Hermione had been "Bloody hell what's wrong with me, why can't I stop thinking about her?"

The last few weeks went by so quickly that none of them realized just how soon it was till they would have to return to Hogwarts, except Harry.

Harry spent all his time, whenever he could get away from the others, hiding in one of the empty unused rooms in Grimwald place. To anyone it would just seem like he wanted to be alone but in fact he was preparing himself. He practiced day in and day out all of the spells that he could find that would be of any use to him, he even practiced casting dark spells and the unforgivables.

To his dismay each time he tried casting a dark spell, something strange happened, no matter how many times he tried he couldn't cast the spells correctly. It wasn't that he wasn't powerful enough to cast those specific spells in fact he found he could cast any spell that he attempted, but when ever he cast a dark spell, the spell would be cast but it wouldn't work the same.

If he so much as cast a dark spell which would cause injury to anyone or anything the exact opposite would occur, instead of injuring the spell would heal whom ever or what ever he cast the spell on.

His greatest surprise was when he attempted to cast the unforgivables.

Using some of the spells that he managed to find the books which he was using he transfigured the few items that where in the room into living creatures, Harry was amazed at some of the things he managed to transfigure, especially since he never had been able to when he was at school the previous year.

Attempting the Imperious curse first, Harry cast the spell onto one of the creatures that was roaming around the room examining each other, but when he cast the spell nothing seemed to be happening, each time he tired the same effect occurred, the spell just wouldn't work.

The Crucatius curse was no different. Casting the spell on one of the creatures who had gotten injured in a fight by one of the others, Harry waited expecting it to cry out or have some sort of an attack when it was hit by the spell, but once again he was surprised as he watched the creature move one of its injured legs, testing it. After trying each of its legs which had been injured it quickly got up on all it legs and began scurrying around the room as it had before.

The spell had healed the creature instead of causing it pain as it had to him so many times before, each time playing themselves clearly in his mind as he watched the creatures scurrying around, keeping there distance from him.

Harry was beside himself with confusion as he tried and tried to understand why none of the spells where working, but try as he could he just couldn't fathom why none of the dark spells he had attempted would work properly especially the Unforgivables.

'One will perish at the hands of the other, as both cannot exist' the words rang in Harry's mind as he raised his wand attempting the third and final Unforgivable.

He pointed his wand at one of the creatures that was lying still on the ground, it had gotten into a fight with one of the larger ones and now lay there dead, black blood protruding from the two small bite marks that where on its side. If Harry's idea was right the spell would work just as the others had but instead of doing what they were supposed to the exact opposite would happen and the small black creature would either continue to lie there or by some feat of magic it would be revived.

Harry concentrated all his anger and hate that he could muster, he thought of the Dursleys how he had always been treated by them, how they beat him how they insulted him how they made him suffer. His thoughts only drove him to remember all the terrible things that Voldermort had done to him, his anger and rage grew as thought about how Hermione and Ginny along with the other pupils in Hogwarts had almost been killed when Voldermorts diary had set loose a basilisk on the school, he remembered how Voldermort had ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric, he remembered how Sirius had died falling through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries and finally the memories of Voldermort killing his parents. The room began to shake with the rage and anger he held as the last thought crossed his mind, he began saying the incantation softly, the words getting louder with each syllable that passed "Avada Keda..." Almost in a flash all the hate and anger disappeared from within him as he found himself filled with an strange new indescribable feeling as Hermione smiling face flashed before his eyes "...vra!" Harry yelled the last part of the curse out. The strange feeling inside of him began to stir as it moved towards his wand hand and to the point of his wand. The feeling enveloped him completely and he found that he liked this feeling it somehow empowered him, made him want to live, and made him happier than he had ever been before.

Harry was almost lost in the strange feeling which suffused him, but before he lost himself all of the feeling disappeared as it all ran to his wand hand and to the tip of his wand. A large golden glow emanated from the tip of his wand as he watched a golden streak of light erupt from his wand flying quickly towards the small black creature enveloping it in a golden light as the golden streak hit it.

The glow seemed to intensify around the creature as it began to float above the ground, the light became brighter and brighter till he couldn't watch anymore as the light began to burn his eyes, but just as soon as it had the light seemed to disappear, it seemed to sink into the still form which was still hovering above the ground slowly lowering back. As soon as it touched the ground again the light had completely disappeared as the small black creature opened all of its eyes getting slowly up onto all of its feet on by one till it was standing once again, the wound in its side was now gone.

Harry just stared at it in disbelief as he watched it scurrying around again as if it had just been sleeping, but it moved around as it had before.

Harry tried again pointing his wand at another one of the creatures which had died sometime ago, the rage and anger filled him again to the point where once again the room began to shake again but this time it felt as if the whole entire house was shaking, until all the rage and hatred disappeared and was replaced by the wondrous feeling again as he saw Hermione flash across his eyes again "Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled loudly, the golden streak of light shot out of his wand hitting the sill shape that lay on the floor.

The golden light encompassed the small creature as it had the other but just as soon as the glow had begun Harry watched as the light seemed to evaporate and disappear into the air around it, the small black creature just continued to lie there not moving.

He continued to watch it expecting it to move but nothing happened. He was going to stop practicing as he felt extremely weak after he had attempted to cast the Killing curse but as he turned towards the door, he watched as it opened and a worried looking Ron entered "AAAAAHHHHHH!" was the last thing Harry heard as Ron disappeared from his sight as he passed out, the small black creatures transfigured back into old decrepit pieces of furniture as Harry fell onto the ground, Ron's yelling the last thing to enter his mind as he passed out.

--

"Ron!" Harry shouted loudly as he tried to wake is friend "Wake up you Stupid Prat!"

"Ughh! My head, what happened?" Ron Moaned as he opened his eyes.

"You passed out you prat!" Harry laughed loudly. "Next time knock before you come barging in here." He continued to laugh as he helped him to stand again.

Ron quickly stood up and started looking around the room with a horrified look on his face.

"Where are the Spiders?" Ron asked relief flooding into his face.

Harry couldn't help himself as he just laughed louder at the look of relief on his friends face when he noticed all the spiders were gone.

"Don't worry Ron, there all gone I conjured them for some target practice." Harry said in between breaths.

"What, you mean target practice?" Ron asked confused, "Why would you conjure spiders for target practice, they just give me the creeps." Ron said, shaking slightly at the end.

"Why do you think you prat, they move around a lot and they can get into some small places, so I have to aim carefully just to hit them." Harry laughed again as his friends face contorted in fear. "It's good practice. They're hard to hit."

"Oh." Was all that he could say. "Um… well mum told me to call you for lunch. Everyone is downstairs in the kitchen."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute Ron." Harry said as he began making way for his room, but was stopped as Ron spoke up again.

"Why were you practicing Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"Why do you think Ron, especially after the Ministry attack, Voldermort is going to be after me now more than ever." Harry said grimly, the prophecy going through his mind again, over and over.

"But wouldn't they come after us as well, we were there with you to remember." Ron spoke nervously.

"Yes Ron I remember, but incase you forgot, the prophecy that was last had my name and Voldermorts, don't you think he would come after me now more than ever incase there was something important in it." Harry replied grimly not wanting to admit, or accept what was in the prophecy.

"Yeah I guess your right, but don't worry mate, Dumbledore will stop him somehow and it will all be over, hopefully soon. Now move your arse I'm getting hungry here." Ron said cheerfully giving him a hard pat on the back.

'I wish that were true Ron' Harry thought solemnly as he made is way out of the door. "Yeah I guess your right." Harry said sadly forcing a smile on his face, before hurrying to his room.

Lunch was an enjoyable affair as everyone was talking and laughing telling jokes, enjoying everyone's company. Even the twin's pranks throughout lunch had everyone laughing. All but two of the occupants in the room, were having as good a time as everyone else.

Harry had almost pushed the prophecy into the recesses of his mind, almost but not completely, but the talk with Ron had brought the prophecy full ball into the front of his mind, causing him to think about the prophecy, making him feel like and outsider between all the people that surrounded him. They were all so happy not a single care in the world at the moment, of course they all worried about there friends and family being attacked, but they didn't have to worry about them being attacked because of them. He did, everyone that got close to him were targets, Voldermort would hurt one of them or even all of them just to get to him, to make him suffer.

It was an endless cycle, Voldermort would try to hurt him or his friends just to make him suffer and somehow he would make it through, but he was getting tired of it. Sometimes he wished he hadn't survived all those times that he hadn't come walking back with a few broken bones and scars. That Voldermort had succeeded and finished him off. Maybe then he wouldn't have to suffer like this. He wouldn't have learnt about the prophecy and it wouldn't be tearing him apart inside.

Harry was quietly moping in silence hoping that know one would notice him, but someone did notice.

Hermione was almost as silent as Harry at the table occasionally answering a question, but most of the time she sat there watching the young man that sat across from her at the end of the table. It hurt her to see him like this, she could tell something was tearing away at him inside, but he was to kind and caring to say anything to anyone. She wanted so badly to comfort and help him, but she knew that she couldn't force him to open up if he didn't want to. She could only hope that he would open up soon, hopefully to her.

They both continued in silence as the night went on till they all went to sleep one by one, but one of them didn't sleep at all.

Plz Review and let me know how the story is going


	6. no update

**Sorry that i haven't updated in a very long time. I kinda did something really stupid.**

**i forgot my username and password but luckily i have found it now**

**so i will be continuing these stories asap**


End file.
